Heriones
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: After a tragedy the Parr family tries to rebuild and new heroes emerge Warning: INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL **

In perfect synchronicity the cheerleaders kicked up, revealing long toned legs, tanned by the mid-summer sun. The crowd hooted their appreciation, apart from one. To have clapped or cheered might have brought people's attention to the sixteen year old and if they looked at her they might want to speak to her. And that would mean she would have talk back and they would realise she was a geek with the social grace of a amoeba. No, it was much better to sit here alone, with a book on her lap to which she could glance down if anyone approached. Violet Parr, Vi to her friends or at least she would have been had she any, would have much preferred to be invisible. But the trouble was that she had been seen that day and to have disappeared would mean questions, questions meant conversation and she knew the rest.

Vi looked across the field at the cheerleaders practising their routine. They looked so confident, basking in their allure and the knowledge that with a click of their fingers they could have anyone they wanted. None of them would want to lack visibility. Even if they did, she was sure they'd make much better use of it, sneaking into eighteen rated movies and past bouncers on the look out for fake IDs, not to sneak down the hallway or to hide from teachers on the look out for Gym Class absconders.

The cheerleaders had formed a pyramid. Claire Bennet was on top, the eighteen year old blonde looked she was on top of the world, smugly looking down at lesser mortals. Vi was both attracted and repelled, she wanted to be like Claire, blonde, popular, attractive, but was horrified by the fear that with it came a shallow, insipid dullness; she didn't imagine Claire Bennet had read a book in her life. Vi gave a quirky smile and sent out a wave of energy; it wasn't much, hardly a ripple in space. The pyramid was finely balanced, the slightest touch would send it tumbling down. And the little blast was enough to push one of a redheaded cheerleader's feet back a couple of inches.

Even from forty yards away Vi could hear the cheerleader swear as her foot slid from under her. The redhead desperately tried to regain traction as the others wobbled above her. Claire's expression went from smugness to shock as she swayed back and forth like a reed in corn in a storm. The pyramid couldn't hold. It collapsed like a house of cards, except with more pom-poms and short skirts. Vi picked up her book and headed for the exit. Behind her she could hear the cheerleaders yelling at each other in language a sailor would have blushed at.

* * *

"I'm home," Vi announced and dropped her schoolbag on the sofa.

As if she'd been waiting her Mom, Helen Parr appeared round the door, or more accurately slid. A long leg slithered from behind the wood first, longer than was natural, before springing back to its normal size, as its owner slipped round, wearing a long, sparkling evening dress; it was cut down the side to revealing Helen's shapely thighs and if the Milf's tits had been larger the lowering at the front would have enhanced her cleavage quiet magnificently.

"Why the get-up?" asked Vi, she walked over to the table next to the door and flicked through the post, bills and junk.

Helen let go off the door and straightened her back, her face clouded, "It's our anniversary. Don't you..." she stopped as she saw Vi give a mischievous smile and continued lamely, "remember..."

Vi put down the mail and smiled at her lover, "Come here sexy."

Helen came closer, allowing Vi to wrap her arms round her. The young teenager squeezed her close, sliding her hand down to touch her Mom's ass. Helen gave a purr of happiness as Vi rubbed at her butt cheeks through the satin material of the dress, "Jack-jack is in bed," she murmured, "Hopefully he'll sleep until morning."

"I'm sure he will," murmured Vi, though her two year old brother had a habit of waking up at the most inconvenient times, usually when she and her Mom were intertwined.

Pushing back her Mom, she took another look at the sexy woman in front of her, "You look..." Vi stopped herself. She had been about to say incredible, but that brought back bad memories. Her Dad had been Mr Incredible, her brother Incredible Boy. Until they had died, a last trick of Syndrome sending them into an exploding warehouse. She paused, "You look... you look good."

It wasn't exactly the greatest of compliments and Vi mentally kicked herself that she hadn't said anything smarter, especially as soon as she had spoken words like 'ravishing' 'gorgeous' and 'fuckable' crowded into her mind as alternatives. Luckily her Mom's smile didn't break, she was used to Vi being unable to express her feelings in words. She took Vi's hand, "Do you want your present?"

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?" Vi smiled and stroked the back of her Mom's hand.

For a second Helen didn't seem to get the comment, then she giggled, "Okay, your first present."

Her arm stretched out behind the sofa and returned with a present, whose shape could only mean a picture and a card. Vi opened the card first. Her Mom had written, 'To my sexy, seductive lover. On our second anniversary. Here's to many more hot and sweaty nights.' In case Vi hadn't got the hint, Helen had also scribbled in a badly drawn picture of a woman leaning back on her arms with her legs apart. An arrow to the pussy was labelled 'Me'.

Vi smiled and put the card on the table, before opening the present. She was right it was a picture, or rather a photograph, and a hot one at that. A naked Helen Parr lay on the bed her ankles up round her ear, whilst she thrust a dildo into her ass. Helen glanced nervously at Vi, "Do you like it? If not I can get another photo. I thought it could go on our bedroom wall."

"It's very nice," Vi said, caught up in its beauty. Even as she spoke she mentally kicked herself. It was better than very nice, it was fantastic, great, best present ever. For a second Helen's smile seemed to fade and Vi felt the lurch in her stomach, why couldn't she be like all other sixteen year olds and say the right thing? She quickly decided to give her Mom her present, if she couldn't show how much her Mom meant to her in words, perhaps she could do it with gifts. Vi reached into her backpack and pulled out the carefully wrapped present and card, "Happy anniversary."

Helen's smile was back in place. She opened the card first, Vi listened as her Mom read out what she had written;

"To my sexy, cute, adorable fuck-bunny,  
"to the woman who's pussy tastes like honey,  
"to the Mom who's sweeter than any wine,  
"spread those legs, I'll make you mine."

Helen was definitely happy with the card, smiling so hard her mouth almost split her cheeks, "Sexy, cute adorable fuck-bunny," she repeated, "In verse. You are talented."

A blush rose to Vi's cheeks; she loved praise, but it made you noticeable and from habit she went red. She inwardly cursed herself, at home was the only part of her life she ever felt in control, but even then she had to force herself not to screw up. She quickly picked up the present and thrust into her Mom's hands, "Happy anniversary."

Excitedly Helen unwrapped the gift, scattering the paper on the floor as if she was a small child at Christmas. She held up the nightie, her mouth opening in admiration. Either she liked it or was adept at pretending she did, Vi wasn't sure which. Standing up Helen held it to her body, it didn't quite reach down to her belly button, "Oh Vi, it's absolutely gorgeous. See through as well... Oh, I'll look so sexy in this, I hope it didn't cost too much?"

"It didn't," lied Vi.

Carefully folding the night dress up, Helen sat down next to her daughter, "Thank you, that was lovely. Now I think I should fill this dress out..."

Vi licked her lips, which had suddenly become dry as her Mom's bosom started to expand in size, first filling the dress, showing ample cleavage and then continuing to expand until they strained at the material. Vi reached forward and pulled the dress down, her Mom's tits expanded until they were the size of two beach-balls. Vi grinned, "Now that's a pair of fun-bags, Mom."

Helen giggled as Vi squeezed at the two massive melons, "Happy anniversary," she tittered, "Now I've got a nice romantic meal prepared. Just the two of us."

The kitchen light was off, the only illumination was a three piece candle in the middle of the table. It made the white table cloth and silvery cutlery glow like they were on fire. The gloom and shadows didn't detract from Helen Parr's looks, rather they added to it, making her seem mysterious and hidden, or as least as mysterious and hidden as a woman with two oversized melons hanging over the top of her dress can be. Vi uncorked the wine as her Mom put out the first course and sat opposite her.

There were three courses in all. And as they talked and ate their way through them Vi felt herself getting hornier and hornier, until she felt like she was going to explode. Her Mom was immune to the effect she was having, she seductively licked the last of the ice-cream from her spoon, moving her tongue so slowly it was almost like she wanted to give the cutlery an orgasm. She put it down on the table, "I better wash-up, shouldn't I?" the smile on Helen's face suggested she was expecting to clean in the morning.

"No," said Vi. She was glad she didn't squeak, seeing her Mom purring with sexuality was almost overpowering her vocal chords, "We'll have an early night."

"I love it when you take control," giggled Helen. She held out her hand to Vi and stood up.

Vi moved behind her Mom and gripped her butt, "Well you'll enjoy this because I'm going to take you upstairs. Strip you and then fuck that cute little behind so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week," Vi thought there was an irony that when it came to fucking she could be so dominant, whilst in everything else she was so meek and mild she was bullied by mice.

"I'll be your little fuck-toy," Helen arched her back and pushed herself into Vi, as the teen's hands moved from her Mom's butt, up her waist to grasp at the large titties.

Vi pulled at the nipples, leaning her head into the cradle of her Mom's neck and spitting out her tongue to dab at the flesh, "You'll be my fuck-bunny, a dirty whore whose ass I'll gape so much you could stuff your head up there."

That didn't quiet have the effect Vi wanted as she quickly banished the thought from her head. That was the trouble with having a lover who was made of elastic, anatomically impossible things became commonplace. It didn't seem to have given her Mom the same vision as the Milf just pressed herself closer against her daughter. "Mmnnn, I want you to fuck me so hard I burst."

Luckily Vi pushed that vision out of her head before it fully formed; she didn't reply just in case her imagination led her into more and more outlandish leaps. Instead she moved her hands back down to her Mom's butt and started to push at her, "Upstairs, now."

Helen almost skipped up the stairs and into their shared room. She twisted as she entered the door and turned on the light. Vi blinked at the sudden illumination and blinked again as her Mom moved to the middle of the room and began to slide down the straps of her dress. They slid down her arms and her dress dropped to her waist, "You like?" she asked.

Vi moved to the bed and took off her boots, "Get naked fuck-bunny," she smiled.

Helen cupped her titties in her hands, leaning forward to blow a Marilyn Monroe kiss. Vi could feel herself getting wetter as her Mom's hand reached down for the dress again and slid the thin material down her thighs. Underneath her see-through panties a small tuft of hair was visible, an inch or so above the slit. Vi unbuckled her own jeans and slid them down, keeping her eye on her Mom's sexy crotch, "I thought I said to get naked," her mouth was dry.

Helen gave a sexy pout and slid down her panties, revealing her alluring twat, "Look, it's all wet."

"So it is," grinned Vi. Her Mom's juice was glimmering in the light, little sparkles of dewdrop on her flesh. She pulled off her T-shirt. Her Mom stood up right, but extended her arms to undo her shoes. Vi put up her hand, "Keep them on for first bout, fuck-bunny."

"The first bout?" murmured Helen as if someone had just given her the Crown Jewels as a birthday present.

"It is our anniversary," explained Vi. She pulled off her panties and dropped them to the floor, before unclipping her bra. It followed the panties. She put her hands on her hips and regarded her lover, "Make your titties smaller, it's a nightmare trying to slam your twat with those melons hammering my ears."

"My pussy? I thought you were going to fuck my ass" Helen sounded disappointed, but reduced her tit size to a more manageable portion anyway.

"For starters," grinned Vi. Her Mom immediately perked up. She perked up more as Vi reached into their sex-toy drawer and pulled out her Mom's favourite strap-on, eleven inches, with ribs for extra pleasure. She pulled it up her thighs and clipped it in place as her Mom salivated.

She walked towards her Mom, stopping in front of her and pushing her with the palm of her hand so Helen ended up on the dresser. There was a clatter of lipstick and blusher as the Milf cleared some space. Vi reached down and spread her Mom's legs, moving into the space created, "That juicy cunt wants some rubber doesn't it?"

"It does," gulped Helen, her eyes fixated on her daughters, "It wants a big rubber dick in it."

"Like this?" Vi leaned forward so the top of the dildo entered her Mom.

Helen groaned, pushing her head back against the mirror, "Deeper."

"Like this?" Vi slid the cock half it's length down.

"Deeper," Helen's legs reached up to wrap round Vi's waist, her high heels lightly digging into the soft flesh of her daughter.

"Like this?" Vi said for the third time. She moved forward until the strap-on was buried up to the hilt in her Mom's juicy cunt and her thighs were rubbing against the Milf's flesh.

"Yes, that's it," groaned Helen. Still lying on her back she extended her arms so that her hands were gripping Vi's shoulders, "Fuck me Vi."

Vi began to slam the cock in. Beneath her Helen bucked and groaned as the dildo hit her clit. The Milf's tits wobbled as she was pounded and her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly. The harder and faster Vi went the more she lubricated her Mom and the more the hole opened to accommodate the big toy. Vi slammed down, enjoying the way that each shove made her Mom's body shake with passion. Mom cum leaked from the slit, over Helen's labia and onto the dresser, until little pools formed on the lacquered surface.

Helen was gasping and groaning, her hands gripping hard at Vi's shoulders, squeezing and massaging the teen's flesh in a most desirable way. Vi hammered quicker and quicker, her buttocks ratcheting back and forth as she shoved the dildo deep into her lover. The friction from Helen's high-heels burnt at her buttocks, but it was an energising burn, not a painful one. Helen's mouth opened "Oh God, fuck me, fuck me, fill my cunt, fill my dirty little twat."

It was being filled, filled so much that it couldn't keep the juice in. Helen's cunt was slick and wet, and drops of perspiration began to form on her forehead. There was a continued clump as her head hit the mirror and a squeak as the wooden dresser protested against her weight being pushed into it. Vi moved even faster, turned into a superhero by her Mom's high pitched groans. The touch of the Milf sent shivers of excitement through her, excitement she transferred into Helen until her Mom was screaming and her body was arched so much her spine was nearly double, "Oh baby, that's it baby, you're so good..."

Vi had fucked her Mom enough to know when Helen was on the edge of an orgasm, the red hot flushes which came to her Mom's cheeks, the quivering of her body, the short, sharp gasps of breath. Sometimes Vi liked to stop then and listen to her Mom's desperate pleas, before entering again to drive her to orgasm. But tonight, on their anniversary, she didn't want to tease her Mom, but pleasure her. She hammered harder down her Mom's hole. Helen gripped and ungripped her fists, "Yesssss, yessss, yesssss, I'm cuuuummmminnnggg."

The Milf screamed as the orgasm tore into her and her legs clasped Vi so hard the teen felt her inside's shake in rhythm with her Mom's volcanic shakes. Slowly the teen pulled out the cock, her Mom's juice dripped from it and onto the floor. Helen's legs relaxed and she dropped them from round her daughter. Her eyes closed and after a brief pause re-opened, "That was... you were..."

Vi leant down and helped her Mom to her feet, "Fucking ace?" she suggested smiling.

Helen grinned back, her legs still struggled to hold her weight, so she had to lean against the dresser. She nodded, "Fucking ace."

"I had a dirty whore to work with, it makes it easy," Vi reached her arms round her Mom, pulling her close. The older woman's tits rubbed against the small plums of Vi and Helen giggled as Vi hand's reached for her ass. For a second Vi looked up into her Mom's eyes, her beautiful face with its seductive mouth and cute nose.

"A very sexy, dirty whore," she murmured and opened her mouth. Her Mom slid her tongue downward between her daughter's lips. They kissed passionately, hands rolling over each other's bodies and flesh so close together the sweat of one became the sweat of the other. Vi moved and probed with her tongue, enjoying the intimate softness of her lover's mouth. Slowly they moved over to the bed, not breaking their touch, until they dropped on it and spread apart.

"I'm going to fuck you again," Vi got off the bed and undid her Mom's high heels. She dropped them to the floor, "You want that?"

Helen shuffled up the bed, "I want your big toy in me," she said.

Vi got back on the bed and crawled towards the Milf, the large toy dangling between her thighs, "Where do you want me to put it?" she grinned.

Reaching down Helen rubbed her slit and gave a moan, "I want it in my ass. I want you to put that big toy in my tight asshole and fuck me to pieces."

Quickly Vi put to one side the vision of her screwing a dismembered torso, "I want to watch you as it goes in. I want to see you screw up that pretty little face screw up as my dildo rips into you."

"Mmmnnn, yes," Helen's pussy was leaking again. She shifted her legs up and twisted her ankles so that they were crossed behind her head. Using her hands she lifted herself into position so that her asshole was sticking up. The hole looked so tight and so small that if Vi hadn't known better she'd have thought her Mom was an anal virgin.

Vi ran her finger over the closed hole, "So tight," she murmured.

"Let me open it up," smiled Helen. Her arm expanded to an inhuman length and she held out a finger. Vi gulped lustfully as Helen slid a finger up her rectum. The older woman's expression changed from lust to pleasure as she wiggled it back and forth. She didn't open it much Vi was happy to see, she wanted that pleasure for herself, but just enough that Vi could put in the tip of the dildo without any effort.

Vi moved her hands so they were palm down either side of Helen and the teen was hovering above the Milf. Helen's breath was coming in short excited gasps, even though the cock was in so little it would be tickling rather than pleasuring. Vi looked down at her Mom, the older woman's faced was flushed with excitement and her bosom heaving so hard it looked like she was having a heart attack. Vi gave a quirky smile, "I'll be gentle, shall I?"

For a second Helen looked horrified, slowly her face relaxed and a smile crossed her features as Vi's grin told her that her daughter was only teasing. Wiggling her butt, Helen licked her lips, "No, give it me rough, baby. Fuck me hard, fuck me like you want to split my ass."

"One ass-wrecking coming up," Vi steeled herself momentarily and then slammed down hard, pushing aside all resitance to bury the cock up her Mom's ass. A series of expression crossed her Mom's face, excitement, pain, lust and finally rapture. The Milf let out a scream of pleasure and her feet beat a tattoo against her own skull. Vi was levering herself up in seconds, before hammering down. There was less resistance than before, but from the wince that came from her Mom, enough to still be sore. Vi paused, "I am going to ram that ass."

Helen barely had time to nod before Vi was slamming down again and again and again. The older woman screeched in pleasure, gripping and pulling at the bedding. Her back arched and her legs twisted even more. Each thrust opened her more, allowing Vi easier access and the easier it became the more Vi could speed up, until she was like an express train ramming into the open hole. Helen screamed again, "Oh that's it, fuck open my ass."

Juice dribbled from Helen's cunt, as the sexual excitement rushed continually through her body. Her bobbed hair was messed, strands sticking out, matted with sweat and all in all looking like she had stuck her finger in a socket. Of course Vi slamming into her ass was producing plenty of electricity of a different sort, "Take it all, take my big fucking dildo."

Vi was sweating like she'd been boxing in a sauna. Rivulets ran down her body, leaving wet scars like the mark of molten metal. More stuck to her skin, giving it a deep sheen. And yet more dripped down her where they sizzled against her Mom's red-hot body. Helen gave another screech, "Oh, baby, do me hard, you know what I like."

Helen was out of control, shaking like an earthquake had exploded within her. Her hands were ripping at the quilt and whilst her mouth was open no recognisable words were coming out. She screamed harder and harder and suddenly snapped back as the orgasm poured into her. Vi felt the dildo being pushed out as her Mom literally looped the loop and ended on face, breathing heavily. Vi was panting as well. She forced herself to stand, even though she was exhausted and pulled off the strap-on. She briefly considered putting going to the bathroom to wash the toy or at least putting it away. But the two bouts had left her too tired, so she dropped it on the floor. Helen had managed to pull back the covers and Vi flopped next to her. She could feel her Mom squeeze into her, "Happy Anniversary Vi."

"Happy Anniversary, Mom," Vi replied and snuggled up to sleep.

* * *

The water was a deep red as Claire Bennet's life blood pumped into the bath. Unbidden a line from a play, she couldn't remember which one, came to her, 'Who would have thought the old man had so much blood in him?'. Claire had never thought of herself as a literary type, so the memory came as a surprise. If she hadn't been pumping out so much blood she might have cared, but she didn't, she was too tired, too weak. The knife, taken from the kitchen, dropped from her hand. There was a dull clump, muffled by the water, as it hit the bottom of the bath. She closed her eyes, "To die, to sleep," she murmured.

The rest of the soliloquy came to her, half remembered from a school play and she began to whisper it;

"No more - and by a sleep to say we end  
"The heartache and the thousand natural shocks  
"That flesh is heir to - 'tis a consummation  
"Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep  
"To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub,  
"For in that sleep of death what dreams may come."

She opened her eyes again and looked at her wrists. The ragged gashes were closing. With a sigh Claire levered herself out of the bath, "Attempt seven."

Pulling out the plug, she watched as the red water gurgled out the plug hole. The white ceramic was still stained red, as if suicide had taken place in it. Well, she smiled wryly, one had except the suicidee was standing alive and well, and thinking she needed to clean up the stains before her Mom or Kyle came up. Pulling some paper from the roll, Claire lent over and began to mop up the stains. By the time she had finished she had used most of the roll. She hoped her Mom wasn't keeping track of toilet paper usage or else she be worried that Claire had picked up some dreadful bowel infection.

She flushed the toilet and put on her dressing gown, sliding the knife into her pocket. She'd need to return it before it was missed. Downstairs she could hear Kyle playing on a video game in front of the TV and her Mom clumping about picking up various bits of detritus Claire and Kyle had left round the house. Claire walked into the kitchen and slid the knife back into the rack.

"How was your bath?"

Claire jumped and turned round guiltily, did her Mom know. She didn't look she did, her expression radiated concern, but it seemed more to do with scaring her daughter as Sandra Bennet added, "Sorry did I startle you?"

Claire shrugged, "No biggie, I was just thinking."

Her Mom smiled, "A boy I suppose."

Claire blushed, hoping her Mom would think that was the reason. But Claire didn't ever think about boys, not even when she wasn't thinking about suicide. She looked at her Mom who was giving her a knowing smile, not aware of how wrong she was. Claire forced a smile back, trying to appear normal, "Something like that," she said, "Anyway I've got practice first thing in the morning, better get an early night."

"Night," Sandra offered her cheek.

Claire didn't take it, if she had she'd have smelt her Mom's perfume and that might be fatal, though unfortunately in her case, not literally so. Instead she just smiled, "See you tomorrow."

She closed her bedroom door behind her and slid in the bolt. Luckily her Mom was astute enough to realise that teenage girls needed their privacy, even if she thought the only reason was to keep out pesky younger brothers and their friends. Claire slipped out of her dressing gown and pulled off her nightdress. She walked to the mirror and examined her naked body, it was flawless and perfect. It shouldn't have been, it should have been torn and scarred, a putrid mess as she rotted in a coffin. A few months ago the school counsellor had lectured them on self-harm, it was a call for help, she said and we all need to look out for the signs. But, Claire thought, what use was self-harm if no-one even notices and your wounds just close up like sand under water.

Bending down Claire reached under her bed, stretching until she felt the cardboard box. She pulled it out and opened the lid. A naked woman pouted on the cover of a magazine, her hands strategically placed so that newsagents would be willing to stock it. She quickly flicked through until she came to her favourite. It had become a habit, horror would course through her as she fantasised about doing disgusting things with other women, she would try to commit suicide in self-pity and fail. And as the depression settled she needed to cheer herself by looking at naked women doing disgusting things with each other.

She flicked to her favourite spread, the pages were worn and she had several times to peel them apart. Soon the magazine would be useless, already the print from one photo was stuck across the picture opposite it. Sitting cross legged, Claire began to look at the pictures, with one hand she rubbed at her pussy. It was disgusting, why couldn't she be normal, why couldn't she like boys and not be indestructable, why did she have to be a freak. What made it worse was that the woman peeling apart her butt-cheeks looked too much like her Mom for comfort. It wasn't her, of course, despite them being around the same age and with similar hair styles, that would have been too gross for words. At least the teen inserting the toy in the older woman's ass was a redhead, not a blonde, even if she was half-wearing a cheerleader uniform.

Claire's eyes swam as she stared down, imaging the women's movements and their cries of passion. She rubbed harder at her pussy, her palm was wet with her cum. It leaked over her hand and down onto the bed. Harder and harder she rubbed, letting out little moans, "Oh yesss, yesss, yesss."

In her mind's eye she could see a nubile young woman, one part Michelle Trachtenberg, one part Eliza Dushku approaching her and dropping between her legs. The vision tossed back her hair and moved towards Claire's twat. With a gasp Claire stopped and the imaginary lover zapped away. Hurriedly she closed the magazine and thrust the box back under the bed. She got under the covers and drew them up tight, like there was a monster sitting at the end of her bed. She was a freak, a horrible disgusting freak...  
_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL **

Vi's eyelids felt like they were glued together. It was an effort to open them. Gradually she forced them apart, letting the sunlight filter in. She reached out her arm, the bed beside her was empty. She sighed, that meant it was time to get up. She pushed back the quilt and walked over to the drawer, she fancied wearing black today; she smiled to herself, she always fancied black. She quickly got dressed, the clothes which had scattered the floor last night were all gone. Her Mom must have put them away. On impulse Vi opened the sex-toys drawer, the strap-on she had used last night was back in place, a slight sheen where it had been cleaned.

Vi grinned, it was just like her Mom to tidy up first thing in the morning, everything just had to be in its place.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen, she could hear Jack-Jack singing a nonsensical song and banging his plastic knife and fork against the table in a disjointed harmony. She walked into the kitchen, Jack-Jack changed his song as he saw her. It was no more in tune than the previous one, but at least it had a few vaguely recognisable words even if they didn't seem to be in any order. She leant over and ruffled his hair, "Morning kiddo, thanks for sleeping through last night."

Jack-Jack paused his song and looked at her quizzically. Vi lent forward and gave her little brother a friendly kiss on his forehead. He broke into a smile and launched into another merrily random song.

"Morning Vi," Helen Parr was at the basin washing some dishes. She stopped and lifted up her dressing gown, showing her ass. The hole, which had been well opened, last night was as closed as a virgin. Vi grinned, it was a little tradition that her Mom would show her daughter how healed she was. Vi remembered the first time they'd done it anally and how when she saw how gaped her Mom's ass was that she feared she'd done her irreparable damage. Her Mom had told her not to worry, and the next morning when she'd come down lifted her T-shirt to show her pristine bottom. There were advantages in being elastic, she had told Vi.

"Good morning, sexy," Vi walked up and folded her arms round her Mom. Helen purred in pleasure, more so as Vi slid a hand beneath her dressing gown and slid it over the Milf's stomach. Vi slid the hand lower.

The groans escaping from Helen's lips got louder, she weakly, and not too seriously, tried to push Vi's hand away. Her daughter ignored and moved her hand down past her Mom's little tuft of pubic hair and rested her hand over the slit. Just having Vi's hand resting on her pussy lips made Helen wet and she gave another groan. "Vi, not in front of Jack-Jack," Helen protested weakly.

Vi turned her head, "Jack-Jack, do you mind if I finger fuck Mommy?"

Jack-Jack clumped his plastic cutlery against the table, "Momsy-womsy, Viey-wiey, deeble, dabble, dee," he sang merrily.

Vi turned back her head back to her Mom, lowering it on Helen's shoulder and murmuring into her ear, "I don't think Jack-Jack minds."

Helen Parr gave another weak moan, but she put up no resistance as Vi extended her finger and slid it up her tightened cunt. Sometimes Vi would take her time, slowly moving the digit until she touch the clit, rapidly withdrawing it leaving Helen begging for more, repeating the process until Helen was a bundle of nerve endings wrapped in flesh. But it was a school morning and whilst Jack-Jack was singing happily at the moment, soon he'd be wanting breakfast and would be getting grouchy. So, all things considered, it was best to go for a quickie.

Quickly Vi located the clit and started to bang her finger into it. Her Mom groaned and pressed her body against Vi. The teen slid her other hand under the dressing gown and started to play with one of her Mom's titties, squeezing it and playing with the nipple. Faster and faster she hit the clit, her Mom's cum slid down the pussy, covering Vi's finger, lubricating her and soaking into the skin. Faster, harder the teen's finger went.

"Oh, yesss," Helen was writhing in pleasure, her body rubbing against Vi. The movement had ridden her dressing gown into the small of her back, so her naked butt was rubbing against Vi's black denim jeans. The friction of the movement was reddening her butt, almost as much as the red on her cheeks as the orgasm built up. Suddenly she bucked, "Ohhhhh, yessssssss, arrrrrghhhh."

Pulling out her cummy finger, Vi licked the sweet Mom juice from it. Helen was breathing heavily, the colour of her face slowly returning to a paler shade of red as the orgasm slowly dissipated. Vi squeezed her butt, "I better head to school, see you later."

"You haven't had breakfast," Helen protested.

Vi licked her finger again and smiled, "Yes, I have."

* * *

It wasn't Claire Bennet's normal route to school. But she'd woken up that morning after having spent the night dreaming of naked women writhing round her. She knew the signs, if she didn't get relief she'd have night after night of the dreamy, nightmares of herself spread-eagled whilst girl after girl tried to satisfy her. And the only way to stop it would be to masturbate over a new girlie-mag. It was disgusting and perverted, she knew, but like using leeches to suck out blood poisoning, sometimes illnesses responded to nasty remedies.

Not that she would dare go into any shop where she might be recognised. So it was a roundabout route where the shopkeeper wouldn't know her from anyone else. If they did gossip about a cheerleader buying a rag mag, well it could be anyone of a dozen girls. The bell tinkled as she entered. The man at the counter briefly looked up, before returning to the paper spread on the counter. Claire started to move over to the magazine rack. Suddenly she stopped; the emo coming round the candy bars to stand in front of the magazine rack - she went to Claire's school: Veronica? Vivienne? No. Violet, Violet Parr, that was it. The emo turned and it was as if she knew exactly what Claire was up to, Vi blushed in shame for Claire and quickly turned away.

Feelings of horror surged up Claire. She snatched the nearest magazine she could find, a copy of Train Modelling. It wasn't good, Violet would think she was a total geek, but better to be thought a geek than a disgusting dyke. Hurrying over, Claire slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter. She could feel cold sweat trickle down her back. Not even waiting for her change she hurried out of the shop, gasping down the air outside as if the walls inside had been closing round her.

* * *

Putting her copy of 'Girls in Girls' in her bag Vi exited the shop, blessing any listening God for her lucky escape. She'd just popped in to buy the latest copy to play with herself over lunch when she'd seen the cheerleader. It was horrible, for a second she'd thought Claire was going to say hello. Vi didn't mind Claire knowing she was a dyke; if anyone had asked, not that they ever did, she was out and proud. It was just having to speak to a stranger, especially a cheerleader, would have made her legs give way and her tongue explode in her mouth. If Claire hadn't picked up the train modelling magazine for her brother and turned away Vi felt she wouldn't have been able to resist going invisible, no matter what was said about not using her powers.

The blonde cheerleader was about thirty yards in front of her, striding ahead and not looking back. That suited Vi just fine. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed at a distance. The sidewalks vanished as the two of them walked from suburbia and past neatly mown fields, with the only sign of life cows mooing in the field. That was until a vehicle appeared from behind. It was a flashy sports car, Vi couldn't tell which model, with paint as red as lipstick. Vi made sure she was walking on the grass verge, ahead of her Claire was doing the same. The car slowed almost to a stop as it passed Vi and she, out of a vague sense of curiosity, looked at the driver, she was an attractive blonde with a look of determination on her face.

There was a squeal of rubber as the car burst into acceleration, straight towards Claire.

"Look out!" Vi screamed.

It was too late. With a crash of metal and flesh the sports car thudded into the cheerleader. Like a rag doll Claire was tossed into the air, her limbs splayed out in all directions, her head rocking like her neck was an elastic band. The crump as she hit the ground was little quieter than the initial collision. The car sped on as Vi ran towards the cheerleader. It was obvious she was dead. Vi had never seen a corpse before, but even to her amateur eye the broken, bloodied mess on the floor was already dead.

The car had motored a bit further on, before the driver executed a deft turn, sending out another screech of rubber. It started to zoom towards the corpse, seemingly to make sure. Automatically Vi sent out a burst of energy. The car and energy collided, sending the bonnet up and steam bursting out like fountain. There was another squeal of rubber as the car reversed into a turn and sped away.

"Oh my God," Vi ran towards Claire. They hadn't been close, not even acquaintances, but Vi still felt sick in her stomach as she regarded a young life taken.

She gazed down not sure what to do. Suddenly Claire's eyes blinked. Vi almost barfed, she was so sure the teen was dead. She whipped off her jacket and started to lower over the cheerleader, who if by some miracle was holding on, surely hadn't long to go, "You'll be fine," Vi cooed sympathetically.

"Off course I will," replied Claire, she sounded wistful and embarrassed, rather than what Vi thought would be the normal reaction of terror at the dying of the light.

Vi was just digesting this, when like the monster in a horror film, Claire's fingers started to pop back into place. Jumping back Vi watched as the blonde's cuts began to heal and her limbs, positioned at impossible angles, began to swerve back to their normal place. After less than a minute the only way to tell Claire was in an accident was her torn cheerleader uniform. Slowly Claire stood up and brushed herself down. She gave a quirky smile, which faded as if she had only just remembered Vi was standing beside her. She leant forward and gripped the brunette's arm, "Please, don't tell anyone," her voice was pleading more than Vi thought was natural for a cheerleader, "Don't tell anyone I'm a freak."

For a second Vi thought about telling the pretty bitch where to get off; it would be revenge for all the countless humiliations all geeks suffered from the attractive and blonde. But one look at Claire's face made her merciful. Gently she undid Claire's hand from her arm, "You're not the only one," she said and vanished.

She reappeared seconds later, standing behind Claire. The cheerleader gasped and turned, "How did you do that?"

"I dunno. I just do; like wiggling my toes or moving my hands. But see, you're not the only freak."

A tear trickled down Claire's cheek, "That's not the only reason, why I'm a freak."

Before Vi could ask what she meant the cheerleader had turned and was walking up the road.

* * *

"Hi pussylicious, I'm home," Vi called.

Round the door came Helen Parr's head, supported by a neck that would have shamed a giraffe. Vi opened her mouth and slid her tongue into her Mom's. By the time she pulled it out the rest of Helen had appeared and she was back to normal human shape, "Good day?" the Milf asked.

Briefly Vi considered telling her Mom about Claire, but Helen had tried so hard to put their superhero past behind them to find there was another in neighbourhood would probably just freak her out. Instead she grinned, "We had swimming practice. You know what I was thinking as I changed with all those sexy sixteen year olds?"

"Mmnnn, what baby?" Helen pushed herself up close, her hands started to fiddle with her daughter's jeans button.

"That I've got a slutty whore of a Mom who licks pussy like a pro."

Helen blushed with pleasure at the compliment, "I've just put Jack-Jack down for a bit. Want to see how good my tongue skills are?"

There was a growl of assent from Vi as Helen continued to unbutton the jeans. The Milf slid down the zip and pushing aside the panties slid her finger over her daughter's cunt lips. Vi gave a purr, and pulled down her jeans as her Mom continued to tickle her, "That's good," she murmured as she kicked off her jeans.

Helen withdrew her finger and peeled down her daughter's panties. Her touch had been enough to make Vi wet, leaving the panties with a small stain on them. Once they were down Helen picked them up and licked at the wetness, the cotton took most of the flavour, but there still seemed enough. She glanced seductively at her daughter as Vi sat down on the sofa and spread her legs, exposing her pale, smooth cunt. Helen dropped the panties and got to her knees between Vi's legs. She licked her lips, as if savouring a tasty snack, "Your pussy looks so yummy, I want to gobble it all up."

Vi ran her hand through her Mom's hair, "Oh your dirty, disgusting whore, wanting to suck my juicy box clean."

"Mmmnnnhh," Helen lifted her eyes so she could see her daughter's face and stretched out her tongue. She was in no hurry so she ran the extended tongue round the outside first, licking away the first dips of cum as she ran it over the lips. There was a moan from Vi and she closed her eyes, a happy, satisfied smile on her face.

"That's it slut, tongue my pussy like a whore bitch," Vi groaned.

More than happy to oblige Helen pushed her tongue into her daughter's sweet slot. The cum bubbled against her tongue as she slid it in. She was still looking at Vi, loving the way her sexy daughter's face moved in pleasure, expressed much better through the contortions of her expression than she could ever manage in words. The pussy was warm and soft, the walls moist leaking cum onto the Milf's tongue; its flavour like a sweet fruit. Helen swirled her tongue round the hole, it wasn't exploration as she knew it already, but each time she licked out Vi it was like a rediscovery. She headed towards the clit.

Vi bucked as Helen found it. She let out another groan, "That's it you dirty skank, tongue-fuck me."

Helen ground her tongue in deep, pushing her daughter's bud into the soft flesh surrounding it. More cum leaked from Vi's cunt, threatening to overcome Helen's taste-buds in a profusion of fruit flavours. The teen was bucking energetically now, squealing in pleasure, gripping her own pert titties and pushing them together, "Yessss, yessss, that's it. Aaaarggghhhh."

Vi's backed arched do much Helen wondered if some of the elasticity genes had gone to her daughter. Vi's eyes fluttered and her hands clenched her tits so hard it was like she was in the electric chair. Helen withdrew her tongue, snapping it back to normal size. She looked at Vi, "How was that, baby?"

Vi shook her head in wonderment, "You are the best pussy licker ever."

Upstairs Jack-Jack began to cry for attention.

* * *

There was no-one in when Claire got home. For a second she wondered why, then she remembered it was Kyle's soccer practice. Her Mom would be with all the other soccer Mom's cheering their offspring on. Claire headed upstairs and undressed. She couldn't believe that Violet knew she was indestructible, all day she had been waiting for the catcalls and shouts of 'freak' once the Goth told everyone her secret. It hadn't happened, she wondered if Violet felt sorry for her, she too had a power she had shown Claire. But Claire knew from experience that bitter, cold Goths liked nothing more than to humiliate cheerleaders and make them look stupid, she was obviously waiting for a chance to bring Claire down to her level. Claire slipped on her robe and pulled out the cord, she tied one end round her neck and walked into the landing holding the other end. With luck the emo wouldn't get the chance to tell everyone how much of a freak Claire was. If cutting healed, well strangulation wouldn't.

She tied the end of the cord to the banister. For a second she looked at the floor below, then she jumped. The cord cut into her neck painfully, as it tightened she could feel herself gasping for bliss. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. It didn't come, instead all that happened was she swung round in circles; it was painful and uncomfortable, but like everything else she tried it wasn't fatal.

With a sigh Claire gargled out, "Attempt number eight," she paused and thought about her accident that morning, "Attempt number nine," she corrected herself. Now how the hell was she to free herself before her Mom and Kyle got home?

* * *

"Did you kill the cheerleader?"

Elle looked up from the trashy romance she was reading, at the newcomer. It was so rude of Mirage to just walk into her hotel, she could at least knock. Elle might have been entertaining or in the bath or something. Not that Mirage would care, she was as cold as ice and would probably have just sat on the bed interrupting Elle's groans of passion with her questions; "Yes, I ran her over. She's dead."

"I saw her going into school, she looked alive to me," said Mirage.

It was hard to tell if she was joking, but Elle wasn't in the mood for kidding around; not with ice princess anyway, "She's dead. I hit her at close to eighty and she bounced like a ball. If she's not dead, she's indestructible."

"Well that's what we'll tell the mistress anyway," Mirage laughed without humour, "Let's hope you're right or she'll not be a happy bunny." 


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL **

Helen Parr lived for the weekend. All during the week she had to share Vi with school, but on weekends she got her daughter all to herself. Sometimes during the week Helen had to be the Mom, to tell Vi to do her homework or to turn down her music; on weekends Vi took control and became the head of the household. And finally, and most importantly, weekends left more time for hot, heavy, passionate fucking.

The house was silent, no sound to show that Jack-Jack was awake. The only noise was the light breathing of Vi lying beside her, an armed draped round her Mom. Slowly Helen turned over, careful not to wake to the sleeping teen, until she was facing her beautiful lover. The quilt had fallen away, revealing a small tit, partially covered by Vi's dark hair. Her mouth was ajar, hardly open, just enough to show her pearly white teeth. Helen looked at her, Vi was so perfect looking, slender and shapely, sexy and seductive. Even just looking at her made Helen lustful.

It was lovely watching Vi sleep, but it also meant time was awasting. It was time for the teen to wake up, Helen decided, but in the best way possible. Gently she disengaged Vi's arm from over her and placed it next to the teen. That done, the Milf slithered down under the bedclothes. There was a sleepy moan from Vi as her Mom moved her onto her back. For a second Helen paused afraid she had woken the sleeping beauty, but there was no more sound or movement from the teen as she drifted back into sleep.

Lowering her head Helen puckered her lips and gave her daughter's pussy a tender kiss. Slowly she kissed around the lips and the skin beside them. Above her she could a yawn and there was a little shiver of movement as Vi began to wake. Helen smiled, she was better than any alarm clock. She lowered her head again, this time she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out, gently tickling the flesh round the hole. There was another yawn and Vi's legs shifted, one pushing out to allow greater access to her cunt, the foot on the other rubbing through Helen's silk nightdress at her flesh.

Helen paused and smiled, "Are you awake?"

"Mmmnnn," came a sleepy reply, "I think..."

Helen smiled more broadly and dipped her face again. This time she slid the tongue down her daughter's hole. Vi stirred and gave a deep moan as Helen licked around. She moved slowly at first, barely pressing at the flesh and seldom hitting the clit. But as Vi's movements became more pronounced and less sleepy Helen licked faster. Her tongue spun through the cum, lapping the juice up as she hammered at the clit. Above her she could hear Vi's cries, even muffled by the bedding over them, Helen could hear the pleasure. Vi's body was arching with each touch, her back lifting off the mattress and her knees lifting the quilt. It flapped, sending shivers of cool air over Helen. Even so covered under it and with her head dug deep between Vi's thighs Helen was soaking with sweat. It dripped down her hair and flooded down her back.

"Aaaarrrghhh, I'm cuuummminnng," shrieked Vi, now fully awake. Cum jetted from her twat and into her Mom's mouth. Helen drank it down and crawled up her daughter's body to emerge smiling from under the covers just next to Vi's erect titties. The teen stroked her Mom's hair, "Morning Mom, that was a nice wake-up call."

"Glad you liked it, have you any plans for us today?"

Vi put her hands under her head and leant back on them, "You mean apart from lots of sweaty fucking?"

"Mmmnn, that sounds good," Helen crawled further up the teen's body, rubbing her skin against Vi as she moved. The vibrations which coursed through her body were luxuriating.

"I plan to use your ass as a trampoline," Vi continued, "I'm going to put on a great big-strap on and fuck that tight hole until I can stick a melon up there. Then... then's a surprise..."

"You're just making it up as you go along," scolded Helen with a smile.

"I prefer to call it spontaneity," laughed Vi. There was a light cry from the neighbouring bedroom, "Sounds like Jack-Jack is awake. You better get up and make breakfast."

Helen got out of bed and pulled off her nightdress. She went over to the wardrobe and turned to face Vi, "What do you want me to wear, pants or dress?"

Vi lay back considering for a moment, "Slacks, and I think that blue blouse; you know the one that looks good when you don't wear a bra."

Helen nodded. It was much easier checking what Vi wanted her to wear than choosing it herself, "What about panties? Or do you want me to go commando?"

Vi shrugged, "I'll let you decide."

* * *

Vi took the money from the ATM machine and passed it to her Mom, "Don't spend it all at once," she smiled as she took the card out of the machine and slid it back into her purse.

"There's more here than usual," replied Helen in surprise

Vi smiled again, since she'd taken control of the Parr's finances she doled out a budget each week for her Mom to spend on groceries, bills and the odd treat. It was sometimes nice to slip in a little extra to see her Mom's reaction, "I'm sure you'll spend it wisely," she slid her arm round her Mom's waist, "Let's grab a coffee, before we hit the Mall."

Helen nodded and allowed Vi to guide her to the coffee shop. Once seated Vi ordered a couple of cappuccinos. It was good to be alone with her Mom; Jack-Jack was with Edna Mode for the day, allowing the lovers a bit of couple time. She looked across at Helen, the Milf had bigged up her tits so they were straining against her light blue blouse, which was unbuttoned far enough to see the top of the globes. The push of the nipple against the cotton acted as reminder that Helen wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

Sipping at her cappuccino Vi slid her foot up her Mom's calf. Helen gave a little squeak and spurted a little coffee from her mouth. She smiled at Vi and the teen silently mouthed back, "Going to fuck your tramp butt later."

Helen giggled, "Looking forward to it," she murmured.

Vi moved her hand across the table and rested it on her Mom's. Her fingers reached out and she stroked the back of it, silently mouthing, "That's because you're a slutty whore."

Again Helen giggled in delight, but any response she was about to make was silenced by, "Violet."

Vi went deep red, apart from her Mom, no-one ever talked to her in public. She turned. Beside her was Claire Bennet, it being a Saturday she was in civvies rather her normal cheerleader uniform, but her civilian attire was still an awfully short skirt and t-shirt which was a size too small. She was artfully juggling three coffee cups and from the blush of her cheeks was as embarrassed as Vi. The blonde forced a smile, "Hi Violet."

Her heart hammering, Vi gripped her Mom's hand so hard that Helen winced. Her brain went blank, she knew that she was supposed to say something, but nothing came. Luckily Helen saw her discomfort and stepped in, "Hi I'm Helen Parr, Claire's Mom," Claire looked down at Vi holding her Mom's hand and added, "and lover."

"Oh, cool," replied Claire, if she'd gone any redder she'd have been up for best grown tomato at the Summer Fair. She turned to Vi, "You're a ..."

As Claire tailed off, Vi felt a sudden surge of relief. She'd always thought Claire was so self-confident and in control that she could crunch ice between her perfect buttocks without wincing, but perhaps she wasn't, perhaps, just perhaps, she was as shy and nervous as Vi. It was a new feeling for Vi to make someone uncomfortable, and if she couldn't say she enjoyed it, it was certainly liberating. She deliberately stroked the back of Helen's hand, "A lesbian?"

"Yes," Claire nodded emphatically, as if whilst she couldn't say the word, she didn't want any confusion to exist between them. She paused, "How can you?"

Vi bristled. For a few seconds she'd been beginning to like the cheerleader, but she was as judgmental and snotty as every other spoilt, blonde witch. It was a question that needed an answer which would put the bitch back in her place, "I just take her home and fuck her, hard, up the ass. That's how I can."

If it was possible for Claire to go even redder she managed it. She stepped from foot to foot and looked around nervously, "That's not what I mean. I mean... It's simply... Well you know what I mean..."

Vi knew that Claire was a homophobic bitch princess. Probably fancied girls herself and was too buttoned up to admit she wanted to go down on the entire cheerleading squad, "Oh and she licks my pussy a treat. She stuffs her pretty slut face into my cunt and licks my clit until its shining clean," she spat out.

She was rewarded with a look of horror, Claire shuddered so much she almost dropped her coffees. She backed away nervously, as if lesbianism was as contagious as chickenpox, "Well, nice to see you Violet. Have a good weekend."

If Vi had been allowed to use her powers in public Claire would have been riding a wave of energy to the roof. As she wasn't she just gave the cheerleader a dirty scowl, "Piss off Princess."

Claire scuttled away like her feet was on fire, so fast that the coffee split over the rim and left splashes of brown on the tiled floor. Vi scowled as she left, before turning back to her Mom, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, you don't always need to be so defensive," Helen replied; whether the comment was about the apology or Vi's reaction to Claire's comment was left unsaid.

Vi nodded, "Tell you what, you look like a woman who needs some slutty lingerie. My treat."

* * *

Helen had barely parked the car before she'd popped the trunk and was rushing inside festooned with her packages. Vi got out more slowly, "I'll unpack the groceries, shall I?" she said sarcastically

Helen stopped, torn between being a good housewife and trying on the sexy new lingerie Vi had brought her. Vi saw her Mom's dilemma and gave a melodramatic sigh, "I'll unpack, you try on your gear."

"Love you," said Helen, she waited for a reply, but typically none was forthcoming. Helen was sure Vi did love her, but it would be nice if the teenager said it once in a while. Still, she thought as she rushed upstairs with her new underwear, actions spoke louder than words.

Quickly Helen got out of her clothes. She pulled out the first of her treats, a daring blue thong. She pulled it up her legs, the back string slid into her butt, she was impressed with how comfortable it was. Looking in the mirror she saw that the front patch covered her slit, but only just and even then it was so tight that the outline of her lips was recognisable. She gave a quick pose, before pulling out the top that went with it. It was a matching blue cropped vest. With her tits expanded it bulged in the right places, just covering her nipples and flapping above her belly button, its glittering gold star shone in the mirror as Helen pranced. The outfit made her look ten years younger and an extremely fuckable thirty year old with that. She bent over, twisting her head round so she could see the thong ride up her crack, it was just the outfit for loitering round the house on a warm day. And, as an added bonus, Vi would love it.

Not as much as she love the second outfit they'd bought. If the thongs and top were daywear, the items in the last bag were definitely hot and steamy nightwear. She quickly stripped again and opened the bag. First of all she pulled out the white, net bra. Putting it on she admired herself in the mirror, it worked best when she made her tits larger than average, so the nipples pushed over the top and the bra held them in place. Helen wiggled, bouncing the boobs. Yes, this worked. And it worked even better when she pulled up the lacy stockings and snapped the suspenders in place. Not only did the silk feel so smooth and sensual against her skin, but they looked great. The outfit came with a pair of panties, but Helen wasn't bothered with them; after all she knew where Vi was interested in and she didn't want to block either the view or access.

Now she was 'dressed' Helen cleared away the packaging and got onto their bed. Drawing up one leg and turning slightly on her side, she called downstairs, "Vi, baby..."

"Are you ready?" Vi replied, she was skilled in reading her Mom's intention.

"I'm very hot," Helen replied, not quiet answering the question.

It obviously told Vi enough as a few seconds later she appeared in the doorway. Helen licked her lips and pushed her torso upwards, her tits wobbled dangerously. A slow smile flitted across her face as she looked down at Helen, "Yes, I can see you must have been a bit warm."

Seductively Helen slowly shifted her pose, dropping her knee slowly down and shifting more onto her back so that her slit was fully exposed to her daughter. She reached down a finger and pushed it into her cunt, wiggling it around, before pulling it out. The juice glinted on the digit as Helen held it up, "So hot," she purred, "even my little twat is sweating."

She didn't wait for a reply from her daughter, merely putting the finger into her mouth and slowly licking her own cum off it. Vi grinned and moved forward, "If you're so hot, perhaps I should leave you alone to cool off?" she teased, "I could open a window if that helps."

Luckily Helen knew how to react. She gave a slow, sensual grin and arched her back, stretching herself and showing off her titties, "You could..." she paused for dramatic effect, "or you could fuck me like a bitch until you're as hot and sweaty as me."

"That sounds fun," admitted Vi, with a cocky grin, "but you're going to have to work for it."

Helen rolled onto her back and watched as her daughter stripped. Vi had such a beautiful body, with her small, but perfectly formed tits, her smooth tight snatch, her firm toned stomach and slender frame. Just watching her made Helen even hornier, filled with carnal cravings which she hoped would soon be fulfilled. But these with mixed with a more spiritual feeling; with Vi Helen could be herself and that every moment without her was a moment lost to eternity. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since her early years with her dead husband. But over the last few years it had rocketed back with a vengeance. If this was what love was... well it was perfection.

The teen finished undressing and sat on the corner chair, spreading her legs and running a hand over her pussy, "Are you my horny, sexy slut?" she asked.

"I am," purred Helen. She pushed herself along the bed, raising her ass, "You want me, you get me."

"Mnnmm, sounds good, but tell me who you are," Vi ran a finger past her pussy lips, which quivered and vibrated.

"I'm Helen Parr and I'm a fucking slut. In fact I'm a dirty, whoreish skank. A complete nasty, cheap, hooker who likes nothing better than getting her slutty, whore ass fucked and gaped. I'm a cunt on legs, just waiting to be filled with dirty big strap-ons. I'm the sluttiest, whore you've ever met, a dirty bitch who does anything," purred Helen.

"Ohhhh, you sound like a total slut," Vi breathed heavily. She slid her fingers in an inverted V over her pussy and pulled apart the hole, "Tell me more."

Helen wracked her brains for a second, before coming up with a new spiel, "I love putting my tramp face between a teen's legs and licking her sweet snatch until she gushes over me. I love big rubber dildos being rammed up my nasty, tight pussy. I love lying on my front as some teen cutie pounds my ass until its sore. I love it afterwards as she makes me clean it with my mouth."

The Milf paused and watched as her daughter slid a finger up her cunt. Slowly Vi worked the digit back and forth. The movement of it, the tiny quivers of the lips and expression on Vi's face fascinated Helen. She couldn't help moving to touch herself. Her own pussy was damp, it became damper as she began to rub the flesh with a couple of fingers. She continued to look at her delectable daughter, noticing that Vi was also watching her masturbate. Then Vi's eyes flicked up and momentarily locked with her Mom's, they both smiled, aware that the others sensuality was the only aphrodisiac they need. Helen began to speed up, silently daring Vi to match her. The teen did, slamming her finger into her slit, until juice was seeping out. The breath of the two women came in stuttered sobs of excitement. Helen could feel her face reddening, and see the same thing happening to Vi as the two of them thrust away.

"Uuuurrhhh," Vi gave a deep moan and pushed herself back into the seat.

The sight of Vi cumming was enough to push Helen over the edge. She started to gasp loudly, still striking away, "Oooh, oooh, oooohh," she groaned as the orgasm brewed up in her.

Vi leant back, and licked her lips, "Oh you are a nasty, dirty whore. Fingering yourself over me, that's sluttish."

Helen wiped a strand of hair from her head, "I told you I was a dirty, whoreish skank."

Vi stood up. She didn't so much walk as saunter over to the bed, her hips swinging from side to side. The bed bounced as she got on it and looked down at Helen. The teen reached out a hand and brushed it over Helen's cunt. It slipped through the cum coating Helen's twat lips. Vi raised her palm and sensually licked the juice away, "Why Mommy, what a juicy pussy you have."

"Mmmnn," Helen could see the cum glistening in her daughter's hole, "So have you baby, your tight little cunt looks good enough to eat."

To make sure Vi got the hint Helen licked her lips and put on a ravenous expression. Vi may sometimes have been a tease, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what her Mom wanted and from her smile it was obvious she wanted exactly the same thing. Reaching down Vi ran her finger over Mom's cummy slit "I'll let you eat mine, if you let me eat yours."

Helen barely had time to say, "It's a deal," before Vi was lowering her pussy on her Mom's face. Wriggling Vi moved into position, guided by her Mom's tongue, until her tasty twat was directly over Helen's mouth. The pussy was already dripping juice, falling into Helen's open mouth and she could taste the sweetness of her daughter, her favourite, refreshing drink. Helen moved her tongue up the hole as Vi bent over and spread her Mom's legs. Not wanting to move to far ahead Helen contented herself with gentle laps of pussy as Vi pushed open her own hole and began to move her tongue lightly round its edge.

It felt wonderful to have Vi exploring her whilst at the same time she pleasured her daughter. Vi felt the same way, squeezing her knees against her Mom's head in excitement. The teen stuck her tongue in a little further, pushing against the walls. Helen quickly replicated the action, she always liked to let Vi lead on their frequent sixty-nines. Another drip of juice dropped from Vi's slit and onto Helen's tongue. The Milf savoured the taste as it slid over the tongue and down the back of her throat. Her daughter's pussy was so lovely, like honey waffles in the morning.

"Mmwwwhh," Helen couldn't stop the muffled grunt of pleasure as Vi started to hit her clit. At first it seemed so tender, it was like she was clipping it by accident. However Helen knew that Vi wasn't so klutzy, she could be a tease though. This was soon confirmed as Vi started to concentrate on the clit. Helen quickly located her daughter's bud and returned the favour. The faster one licked the quicker her lover reciprocated. Soon their tongues were hammering like humming bird wings, sending explosive waves of pleasure through both of them. Their bodies quivered and stretched with the orgasmic energy, but whilst there were pauses, neither stopped pleasuring the other.

"AAAarrghhh," Vi lifted her head and let out a heartfelt scream of pleasure. Her slick pussy squirted out cum. There seemed to be gallons of it, more than Helen could swallow. It coated her face and splashed over her cheeks and forehead to soak the bed and matt her hair. It couldn't have taken more than a few seconds, but to Helen it felt like many marvellous minutes. She gave a sigh as Vi lifted herself off her.

Perching beside her the teen smiled down, "You look like such a whore, soaked in your little girl's cum."

"Mmnn," agreed Helen. She licked away the sweet juice from her lips and chin. Slowly she extended her tongue so that it could lick the rest of her face. She didn't stop until she'd lapped up every last drop, leaving her face with a silvery sheen, "I am such a slut."

"And you're about to become a butt-fucked slut," Vi laughed as she got up off the bed and walked over to the toy drawer.

Helen watched in mounting excitement as Vi rummaged through the drawer, would her daughter pick a small one, built for speed, or a larger toy, one with ribs or even the one that squirted fake cum. Helen couldn't help but touch her cunt as she waited, everything else they'd done had been an appetiser, now was the time for the main course. Finally, after what seemed eternity, Vi made a choice. She slid it up her thighs and turned so her Mom could admire the ten inch red translucent rod dangling between her legs. Helen purred in lust, "Oh baby, give me your big fucking cock. Slam my tramp ass."

"Oh, I'm going to," Vi ran her hand over the toy as if she was gently masturbating it, "I am going to gape that gorgeous ass. I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming. I'll hammer that hole until you can't take any more."

The description of what Vi was planning made Helen hot; she could feel the reddening of her skin as her body contemplated the treat in store for it. Her throat was dry and she licked her lips and tried to swallow some saliva, "Oh baby..." she managed to murmur.

"Turn on your side, facing away from me," instructed Vi. Helen did as she was told. She felt the mattress shift as Vi got on the bed. The teen moved closer to her, the toy pushing against one of Helen's cheeks and Vi's small pert titties rubbed against her Mom's naked back. Helen could feel the young woman's warmth and the movement of her diaphragm as she breathed. One of Vi's hands reached round and cupped one of her Mom's tits. She gently fondled it as Helen groaned in lust as her daughter played with the nipple until it was erect. Vi kissed the back of the Milf's neck, "God, you are so sexy, my dirty whore."

"Mmmnnh," groaned Helen. The feeling was mutual, she never felt so good as when Vi was loving her. She gave another groan as Vi's hand moved from her tit and slid down her stomach to end as her pussy. The teen extended a finger and teasingly moved it round the lips, flicking them back and forth. Helen repeated "Mmmnnnhhh."

"Do you want it now? Do you want my big strap-on in your tight ass?" asked Vi, as if either Helen had a choice or might refuse.

"I want it baby, I want it now," groaned Helen.

Vi slid on of her legs over the top of Helen's thigh and with her spare hand guided the toy so that its tip was touching the Milf's puckered butt-hole. She gently pushed, opening the hole and moving the top of the toy in. Helen shuddered in pleasure and lust, her body shaking as the rubber pushed apart her ass walls, "Oh baby, baby, baby, give it me all."

There was an indistinct murmur from Vi. But she gripped her Mom's stomach and pressed herself forward. Helen gave another moan as more of the cock slid into her. It was a bit sore, but that was nothing compared to the waves of feeling that were unleashed; each inch that went it intensified the pleasure. She gave a grunt and pushed her back so hard against Vi she squashed the teen's titties back, "That's it. Feed Mommy your cock. Open her dirty back fuckhole."

Giggling Vi ran her hand up and down her Mom's waist, "I'm opening it, don't panic. By the time I've finished you'll be so open you could drive a motorbike through your back tunnel."

Helen ignored the exaggeration, especially as Vi used the brief silence to push the dildo deeper into her ass. The tip was just tickling the edge of her anal G-spot, bringing hot flushes to Helen. She gave another moan, "More baby more."

Vi grunted and drove herself forward. Helen felt her daughter slap into her butt-cheeks, the collision sending such a vibration through the Milf that she could feel the bed under her rock. For a second it didn't seem to make any difference to her feelings, but as her anal G-spot realised it was being stimulated an explosion of pleasure burnt through the Milf. Helen breathed deeply, "Aaarrghhh that's it baby. That's the spot."

There was a pause as Vi waited her Mom's ass to get used to the foreign object buried deeply within it. The teen's nimble fingers played with her Mom's waist, beating a small, relaxing tattoo against the flesh. The interlude was brief. Without any warning Vi pulled the cock back and thrust forward again. With the hole opened, it slid down quickly, the rubber brushing strongly against the g-spot buried in the soft walls. Helen screamed again, "Uuurrghh, aaarrgghhh, fuck me, fuck me hard."

Vi slammed in and out. Her tits bounced against Helen's back, which got sweatier and sweatier. Each thrust sent waves through Helen as the toy was rammed in to its full length. There was a slapping sound as Vi crashed continually into her Mom's butt. The Milf wobbled and shook with each movement, and the bed creaked underneath her. Vi's hand had moved from Helen's waist and was holding the Milf's toned stomach. It would slightly slip now and then as she lost traction with the sweaty skin, but each time she'd reposition it. Harder and harder Vi went in, grunting in exertion as she battered the butthole. Helen gasped and yelled in joy, "Aaaarrrghh that's it. Fuck me like a whore," she closed her eyes as the explosive jolts ran through her like a being plugged to the mains. They merged faster and faster, "Aaaaarrgghhh, I'm cumming."

If Helen had worried that Vi would stop after one orgasm she needn't have been. The teen didn't even pause from filling her Mom. Beneath them the bed was soaked with their sweat, it poured off them both, dripping down their naked bodies. And it was the only liquid they were producing, cunt juice slid from their pussies, intermingling with the sweat in a strange aroma, before sliding down their skin and onto the sheets. Helen gasped and screamed again, Vi was on fire, giving her one of the best rides she'd had for ages. It was always good, but this was fantastic. Vi was moving like she was an Indianapolis 500 driver, fast, in control and hard. The dildo was banging down the chute, ramming against the walls and creating little air-pockets of pleasure, "Ohhhh, baby, that's it baby. Wreck my ass."

The pants of exertion coming from Vi were more pronounced as the exertions began to tell. Other lovers might have stopped or slowed down, but not Vi, thought Helen. The teen continued to push herself, desperate to give her Mom another orgasm before she stopped. It was one of the myriad of reasons Helen loved her. Helen shouted in encouragement, "Go baby go, slam my fucking butt."

The pants became louder, but the thrusts became harder. Until the little bangs became bigger explosions, reaching up like an nuclear blast through Helen's body, "Yessssss, yessssss, yessssss, aaaaarrrggghhhh," she screamed as she came.

Almost immediately Vi stopped, her breathing came in ragged bursts, though Helen, recovering from the orgasm, wasn't much more controlled. The teen slid one of her hands to take hold of one of Helen's. She squeezed it hard as she slid her other under the Milf's body and held it round her front, "Need... afternoon... sleep," the teen gasped.

Helen nodded, "Mmmnnhh me too. You tire me so."

Slowly they both drifted into a doze, the toy still buried deep in Helen.

* * *

Claire couldn't believe how stupid she felt. There was Vi, who not only had superpowers, but was a lesbo as well and all Claire had wanted to ask was how it worked; was it like in the magazines or did they do something else. Well she knew the answer, Vi fucked her Mom up the ass. The only problem was that Vi now thought that Claire was a dumb bitch, the goth probably thought Claire was snorting with laughter with her friends, rather than sitting miserably in her room. God it was always such a mess, it was as if her body wanted her to be a lesbian, but her mouth wanted her to be lonely. She had a vision of the future; locked in a loveless marriage, perfunctory sex once a month. Oh God, why couldn't she be out and confident like Vi was. Why couldn't she, instead of sitting in her room, moping, be out with some sexy vixen, naked and sweaty.

She sighed. Vi did it with her Mom, that should have seemed icky, but it didn't. It seemed erotic and fulfilling. An imagining of the two of them coupling sprang into Claire's mind. She unzipped her jeans and slid her hand down under her panties. There was a tiny tuft of pubic hair and she ran her finger through the downy fleece, as she thought about a naked Vi taking an equally naked Helen from behind.

Her finger slid into her pussy as she imagined Vi turning to her and offering her Helen's ass. The imaginary Claire stepped forward and drove her strap-on into the Milf. The harder she moved in the daydream the quicker her finger moved in reality. Claire moaned harder and harder as her finger hit her clit. The nail scratched at her bud, the light stabbing being drowned out by the excitement rising within her. She gave another groan, as she felt the juice cover her finger.

If being a lesbian was wrong, Claire wasn't sure she wanted to be right.

* * *

"Hello, my little lovebirds, are you up?" Edna Mode's call woke Vi out of her doze. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. They'd been sleeping for close to two hours. Beside her Helen stirred and stretched.

Vi gave a yawn herself as Helen shouted, "We'll be down in a minute."

"We better get this out first," murmured Vi. She gestured at the strap-on, still embedded in her Mom's ass. The hole had closed round it and Vi had to take her hands and push at her Mom's back, before it came out with a pop. Vi looked appreciatively at her Mom's ass, if it couldn't take a motorcycle it was still gaping.

She pulled off the strap-on and dropped it on the floor. Helen gave a small tut, Vi just smiled at her, "You can give it a clean later."

"I will," said Helen, who had long since moved beyond the stage where untidy rooms were a mark of teenage individuality. She walked over to the bedroom door and passed Vi her dressing gown, before slipping on her own.

Vi slid her arm round her Mom's waist and guided her down the stairs. Jack-Jack was asleep in his pram, on the sofa beside him sat Edna Mode, her oversized glasses making her eyes look like an owl and with one of those foul-smelling cigarettes in a holder in her hand. Vi frowned, but Edna ignored her; she always did when it came to nicotine. The older woman stood and dropped a piece of ash on the plate she was using as an ashtray, "So how was your afternoon? My, my darlink, from your healthy glow am I to guess Violet gave you some loving?"

"Er..." Helen blushed deep red, she blushed even deeper as Vi moved her hand down and squeezed her ass.

"Lots of loving," grinned Vi. Edna was the first person her Mom had told when she started being banged by Vi, only to find out Vi had already beaten her to it. The old woman might have the exterior of a rather bad-tempered secret policeman, but she had a heart of gold, being like an old maiden aunt to both Vi and Jack-Jack. Vi felt she could tell Edna everything and frequently did, "Lots of loving up the butt."

Edna gave a sigh and tapped some more ash onto the plate, "Aaacht, to be young and in love, my dear, vot a vonder."

"Thanks for looking after Jack-Jack," Helen was less comfortable than her daughter than discussing their sex life, though she was learning to cope with Vi's burst of openness. She walked over to the pram and tickled her son under his chin, his mouth opened as he yawned and cooed softly. Helen smiled at him, before looking up at Edna, "Has he been fed?"

"Ja, darlink," Edna reached out and took Helen's arm through hers, "A vord darlink, in private."

They walked into the kitchen as Vi picked up her brother. He giggled as she whirled him round. Her Mom and Edna weren't long; only a few minutes after they'd left the room they rejoined. Helen looked worried, but quickly rearranged her features as Vi looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing Vi. Nothing at all," Helen said.

But Vi noticed that when Edna left her Mom locked and chained the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL**

The phone rang in the kitchen. Elle and Mirage looked at each other, neither willing to pick it up.

"It's your turn," said Elle.

"No, its yours," replied Mirage. The phone continued to ring, in both their minds getting louder and more impatient. It was Mirage who cracked first, "Mirage here. Who's squeaking... speaking?"

The woman on the other end said, "Santa Claus... put it on speakerphone. I want Elle to hear this."

"Yes mistress," replied Mirage. She put down the handset and pressed the speakerphone tone.

"Can you hear us, Mistress," shouted Elle.

"Yes," came the woman's voice, "No need to shout."

"Sorry Mistress," replied Elle and Mirage in unison. Ever since they'd found out Claire was alive they were dreading this call, unsure how they would explain that the cheerleader had survived being run over. They had thought about lying, but if the Mistress found out they would be seen as deceptive rather than incompetent. All in all it was better to be thought foolish than dead.

"Claire Bennet is alive?" the Mistress asked. Mirage frowned, surely a better question would have been whether Claire Bennet was dead; unless of course their Mistress already knew about their foul-up. Mirage looked at Elle and nodded, they had agreed as it was Elle who had screwed up it would be Elle who told their boss. Or rather Mirage had decided, as she explained to Elle at least if the younger blonde said it the Mistress would be spared Mirage's description of how Elle couldn't even perform the simplest tasks.

Elle gulped and forced a smile, that her Mistress could not see, "She's alive mistress. I hit her full on, but I...I... she was a bit late for school though."

"Are you sure it was her?" asked the Mistress.

Elle looked horror struck, she hadn't thought that she might have hit the wrong person. Luckily Mirage had, "Yes mistress, I've scoured the papers for any hit and runs, nothing. It was her," she gave a quick smile for Elle to show there were no hard feelings, before continuing, "Obviously Elle didn't hit her properly, just a glancing blow."

"She bounced over the car," interjected Elle. She clicked her fingers and sparks flew between them. Mirage moved back, pulling out a taser and pointing it at the other woman.

"Good. You've both done well," said their Mistress.

"We have?" asked Mirage. She glanced at Elle, the younger woman shrugged and let her electricity subside. In turn Mirage pocketed the Taser.

"You have" purred their Mistress "and I have a treat for you..."

"What?" both Elle and Mirage spoke together, surprise evident in their voices.

There was a knock at the door. Both women looked at each other wondering whether to answer. It was their Mistress who decided them, "Aren't you going to get it?" she said, "it's your surprise."

Elle and Mirage nearly tripped over each other as they rushed to get it. It was a UPS deliveryman, not even an attractive deliveryman, but one who was fat and balding and who had seen better days.

"This is our surprise?" Elle looked at Mirage in disgust.

The man thrust a package at them, "Sign here."

Mirage scribbled her name, so indecipherably it was little more than a squiggly line. She closed the door behind her and opened the box, two bracelets fell out. They looked like they were fake gold with an even faker gem encrusted in them, way too gaudy for Mirage, though Elle might like them. Still, Mirage thought, it was best to flatter her mistress, "Thank you. We love them."

From the other end of the phone came a snort, "They're not for you to admire you fools. They magnify you thought patterns making the weak willed fall under your control. Weak willed people such as cheerleaders and I've got just the target for you..."

* * *

"I really don't need a lift to school," Vi put an emphasis on the really.

Helen ignored her and continued buckling Jack-Jack in his car seat. Only when she was sure he was secure did she get out of the back seat and face her daughter. Vi wasn't happy, no sixteen-year-old liked being dropped of by their Mom. Helen patted Vi's arm and smiled, best to try another tact, "Can't a woman drop her sexy lover off on the way to the shops?" she asked.

Vi shrugged and then nodded, her sulky expression lessened, "I guess so, but no kissing me goodbye."

"Okay," smiled Helen, concealing her disappointment, "but I thought you wanted to open about our sexuality."

Vi frowned, "I do. But no one at school's going to think we together. They'll just think you're way too overprotective."

Helen got into the car and put her keys in the ignition. Vi got into the passenger side and put her hand on her Mom's arm as Helen was about to turn the key, "We better do our goodbyes here then."

She leaned across the gears, opening her mouth and connecting with Helen's. Teenagers, thought Helen, she'd never understand them. That didn't stop her responding though, moving her mouth in time with Vi and running her tongue hard against her daughters. The teen stroked her Mom's thigh through the thin cotton of Helen's slacks, a sensual and soft touch. Eventually Vi pulled back, a trickle of saliva, either hers or Helen's trickled from her lips, "Bye, Mom, see you later."

Helen shrugged and started the engine. Jack-Jack sang loudly in the back, hitting his rattle against his car seat not quite in tune. Vi sat silently, perfecting her moody teen look for the day. Helen hated lying to her. In many ways Vi was a woman, the woman, Helen reminded herself as she thought about her still aching pussy. Vi had really, really slammed her cunt hard this morning. With Vi sexually in control, the dominant one of the two of them it was sometimes hard to remember she was only sixteen. The delectable, sexy creature pouting out the window was an adolescent, little more than a child. Okay, she was a hard banging, deadly fuckable adolescent, but that's what she was and sometimes Helen needed to protect her.

Normally she tried not to think of the day of her husband and son's death. But Edna's news had made her remember it. She had replayed the scenario again and again, wondering if there was anything she could do to stop it. A tearful Mirage screaming from the warehouse window that Syndrome had gone mad and was after her, blaming her for their failed plot. Gallant as always Mr Incredible had rushed in, followed by dash, less out of chivalry and more out of recklessness.

It had been a trap of course. In her nightmares Helen could still feel the heat as the warehouse had gone up in flames. Mirage had planned her escape almost perfectly, dropping like a cat, seconds before the explosion. Not totally perfect though. Neither Elastigirl or Vi had gone in. In all her life nothing would ever give Helen as much satisfaction as hitting Mirage's face, repeatedly, until the villain was blubbing like a baby and the cops were dragging Helen off.

And now Mirage and her cellmate, a borderline psychotic called Elle Bishop, had broken out of the Supervillain Correctional Facility. Edna said that probably the two of them had fled to somewhere safe, like Brazil or Thailand, away from the law. It was extremely unlikely that Mirage wanted to have another go at Helen. But it was Elastigirl who had put her behind bars and Helen wasn't going to risk it. Better to take Vi's wrath and drop her off at school for a few weeks, than find her with her throat cut.

She pulled up outside the school gates. Vi opened the door, slamming it shut so loudly that Helen's call of 'Bye Vi,' was lost.

Helen sighed and restarted the car engine. "Teenagers," she grunted to herself, "why do I love her so."

* * *

Luckily or unluckily, Helen Parr didn't look too closely at the parked cars as she drove off. Otherwise she might have seen Mirage reappear from where she'd ducked down, sliding under the steering wheel.

Elle looked at her ex-cellmate quizzically, "You missed some complete cuties. What was the matter?"

"I had an itch on my chest, I was trying to scratch," it wasn't a very convincing lie, both the snort of derision and the expression of disbelief told Mirage that Elle hadn't fallen for it. But the other woman didn't push it.

Instead Elle pointed at a young cheerleader hurrying in the school gates, "Is that the one?"

Mirage looked, not bad, not bad at all, she thought. Sometimes, very rarely, her Mistress did her minions a really big favour, "She'll do," she whistled and slipped on her bracelet.

* * *

Jackie Wilcox tapped her foot and looked at her watch, "Where is she?"

Claire Bennet shrugged and looked at the other cheerleaders, "Anyone know where Chastity is?"

The gaggle of cheerleaders hanging round the back of the gym hall all shook their heads. Claire turned to pass the news on to Jackie, but the other cheerleader had already seen. She frowned and bit her lip in concentration, before looking again at Claire, "So what should we do? Do we wait?"

Claire glanced at her watch, "She's half an hour late. She knew today we were electing the squad captain, Jackie, if she can't turn up I say you get it."

Jackie frowned deeper, "It hardly seems fair, perhaps she's had an accident or slept in?"

Jackie was being too fair by a long way, Claire thought. If she could get in after being hit full throttle by a hit and run driver Chastity Church could set her alarm on time, "Jacks, let put it to the vote," she turned to the other cheerleaders, "Let's vote. Those for Chastity..."

To the onlooker the cheerleader votes were an exercise in simplicity. Two names were called out and the cheerleader put their hand up for whomever they were voting for. But beneath the surface currents of complication swirled. No cheerleader would want to been seen as voting for the looser, not when the mascot suit had yet to be filled. So you wanted to vote with the majority, but if your hand went up too late it looked like lack of enthusiasm and whilst that was better than voting for the looser, it was only by degree. But if you put your hand up to quickly you may find you'd miscalculated and accidentally voted for the looser.

Of course if one of the candidates wasn't there to see how you voted it made sense to vote for the candidate who was seeing how you voted. Claire quickly added up the votes, which was exactly the same as the number of cheerleaders in the room, "Congratulations Jackie. Looks like we're yours.

* * *

The missing Cheerleader giggled, "I've never drank champagne before. It get up your nose, doesn't it?"

"It does," agreed Mirage, "Would you like a refill?"

Chastity Church giggled again and held out her glass. Mirage filled it to the brim and over so some trickled out and onto the black teen. Elle was sitting sulkily in a stool on the corner and Mirage shot her partner a warning glare. More than one choice seduction had gone wrong because Elle decided to throw a tantrum.

"Your friend doesn't look too happy," said Chastity with more perception than Mirage would have suspected she possessed. Though given it was easy to tell the difference between a pissed off Elle and a ray of sunshine, perhaps the Cheerleader's perceptive skills were as poor as Mirage thought they were.

"Ignore her," replied Mirage and moved closer to the teenager. She slid her hand out and ran it up Chastity's thigh, stopping when she got under the skirt. It was as their Mistress said, the bracelet's magnified the power of the mind and made any weak-willed recipients suggestive to all sorts of things. Mirage was sure Chastity didn't normally bunk off school just because two twenty-something, well a twenty-something and a just turned thirty-something, drove up next to her and asked her to come to their flat for some champagne. That said as the girl was a cheerleader Mirage wasn't sure that her lack of resistance to Mirage's hand was due to the bracelet or the rampant horniness of the teen. Mirage slid her hand up a bit further, moving her face closer and closer to Chastity's.

"She seemed fine earlier," said Chastity with apparent unconcern that Mirage's hand was now under her skirt and slide towards her panties.

"She's like that," said Mirage, with a touch of impatience. Indeed it was typical of Elle, they'd tossed a coin in the kitchen over who got first go with the cheerleader. Elle had lost, as far as Mirage was concerned that was just her tough shit. As far as Elle was concerned it was just another example of how Mirage was favoured by everyone and everything. The bad-tempered bitch was determined not to enjoy anything, even her champagne was untouched. Mirage on the other hand was determined to ignore her.

"Do you think she's jealous?" asked Chastity, causing Mirage to rework yet again her views on the black teen's people perception.

Sliding her hand further up Mirage came to the cotton panties. They were damp to the touch, clinging to the teen's tight hole. As Mirage hands explored Chastity opened her legs, allowing the older woman to slide her hand beneath the underwear and to slide her fingers over the wet pussy lips. Mirage leant forward and kissed the cheerleader's mouth lightly, but seductively, at the same time as she moved a digit into the teen hole. Mirage gave a quick look at her sulking partner, "Almost certainly."

"Mmnnn," moaned Chastity as Mirage's middle finger slid into her. She closed her eyes and let out another satisfied moan, before quietly murmuring, "You could share me."

Mirage's hopes that the cheerleader's suggestion had been said softly that Elle hadn't heard were immediately dashed. The twenty-something jumped up and began to remove her pumps and pants, "That's a good idea, isn't it Mirage," she smirked.

Mirage's smile back was fake as Pamela Anderson's tits, "Brilliant," she said in a voice dropping with sarcasm.

"Mmmmn," Chastity moaned again as Mirage's nail scraped at her clit, "I thought you'd both like it."

Mirage decided that Chastity was a lucky guesser as her perceptive skills were roughly on par with an autistic. Though the other alternative was that Elle was manipulating the teen's mind with her bracelet. Elle must have know what Mirage was thinking as she gave her an innocent look and guiltily removed her bracelet and put it on the table. It didn't matter now, it was too late, Elle had won this round; if Mirage said she wanted Chastity all to herself she'd just look petty - it looked like she was going to have to share. And if she was going to have to share she might as well be generous about it, "Why don't you like back and let Elle sit on you? She's got a lovely pussy."

The sexy cheerleader complied. Lying back on the couch, she opened her mouth and waggled her tongue seductively as Elle planted her pussy between the teen's moist lips. Elle began to moan happily as Chastity began to pleasure her, the twenty-something moving her body back and forth, grinding her slit over the cheerleader's mouth, whilst at the same time, pushing her firm tits together and playing with them. For a few seconds Mirage watched, as she fought down her irritation. But with the two lithe bodies writhing passionately in front of her, she couldn't be annoyed for long. She leant forward and pushed up Chastity's cheerleader skirt, exposing the panties. With a smile, Mirage hooked her fingers under the elastic and pulled them down. She threw the panties to land on Elle's, the two of them would have to remember which ones they'd been wearing that moment, which would tax the brains of them both. It was a petty act of revenge, but it made Mirage feel better.

As did the cute cunt staring at her. It was seeping juice already, the liquid glistening on the black skin. A small tuft of pussy hair was visible above the slit, the rest being carefully shaven. It looked delicious and Mirage didn't waste any time tasting it. She dipped forward and slid her tongue in. Looking up, she could see Elle jolting harder and harder as the licks Mirage gave to Chastity shot through the teen and were translated into extra strong munches of Elle's twat. Mirage licked harder and harder, pushing her tongue hard against the tasty teen clit. Chastity was pumping pussy juice like a leaky pipe, as Mirage lapped it up like a cartoon cat with milk.

"MMmmnnn, that's good," gasped Elle. She squeezed her thighs tighter on Chastity's face and gave another groan, "I'm going to cum."

Elle screamed and threw her head back like she was a werewolf baying at the moon. Her entire body shook with pleasure and she vibrated so much that Mirage could feel the cheerleader's body moving as well. The twenty something gave another loud squeal and her eyes fluttered. With a groan she dropped off the cheerleader and walked, or rather staggered, over to where Mirage was licking the teen out.

"Hurry up and make her cum," said Elle impatiently, "I want to fuck her properly."

Mirage frowned. That was typical Elle, couldn't even wait for Mirage to finish, as long as Elle had completed everyone else needed to. Still if Elle wasn't being licked, she could at least do something. Briefly Mirage brought her head up, "Go and get the strap-ons then."

"Do I have to?" whined Elle, who seemed to think a trip upstairs sounded too much like a long trip.

Mirage nodded, "Yes;" she quickly forestalled any further argument by dipping her head and diving deep into the sweet pussy on offer.

Without Elle covering her mouth Chastity was able to vocabularise her feelings, "Yessss, yessss, yessssss," the teen shrieked, "Eat my juicy little twat. Lick me out, oh this is soooo goooooddd."

Mirage hammered her tongue against the teen's bud, pushing and slurping at the clit, enjoying the excitement of the cheerleader as much as the cheerleader herself. Teen's always tasted nice and Chastity was no exception.

"Ooohhhhhh," gasped Chastity as her back arched and her pussy dropped even more juice into Mirage's mouth, "That's it... Aaaaaarrrgghhh."

Mirage pulled back her face and licked the girl cum from her lips. It tasted wonderful. She felt a tap on her back. Turning round she saw an impatient Elle standing there with a strap-on in her hand, she'd already fastened her own one. Elle passed the one she was holding to Mirage, "Hurry up."

Mirage took the toy and slid it on, at least Elle had waited until she'd finished. Though Elle was still impatient as she elbowed Mirage out of the way and announced, "I'll go first."

Mirage was about to tell Elle where to get off when Chastity spoke, cutting of the argument before it began, "Aren't you going to share me?"

The two older women looked at each other and grinned, "It would certainly stop an argument," agreed Mirage and Elle said, "Mirage does need to learn to share."

Mirage glared at Elle, but decided not to push it. Not as Chastity was removing her skirt and dropping it to the floor, leaving only her pumps and tight cheerleader top on. The beautiful black teen pouted gorgeously at the older women as she walked between them. She slid her hands down to play with the dildos, running her hands up and down them as if they were real not rubber. She licked her lips in anticipation, "They're so big."

"All the better to fuck you with," replied Elle. Her eyes widened and her mouth creased in pleasure as Chastity dropped to her knees and began to suck and lick her dildo. The twentysomething turned to Mirage, "Looks like I'm getting lubed up. Dibs I get the ass."

"Fine," Elle could no longer be bothered to argue. Anyway Chastity's pussy was sweet enough.

There was a slurping sound as Chastity brought her mouth deep down on the cock. Her head bobbed back and forth, before she pulled herself back, a thin line of saliva between her lips and the toy. Elle moved forward, murmuring, "Take it, pom-pom," and returning the prick to the cheerleader's mouth. The teen moved forward taking more of the rubber in her mouth, so that it was bulging in her cheek as she slurped and touched it with her tongue. Mirage had to admit watching Chastity blow a strap-on was damned erotic, even if the strap-on belonged to Elle not her. The cheerleader slurped some more and her eyes moved between Elle and Mirage, the pupils seductively sizzling.

"That's good, you're a great cocksucker," purred Elle.

Chastity pulled her head back and smiled, "Thanks, that's what my boyf says."

"He's a lucky boy," said Elle. She helped Chastity to her feet, "Has he done your ass?"

"Of course, yes," replied Chastity nodding. She waited as Elle got on the sofa, before moving over to join her. The blonde took the cheerleader's ass cheeks in her hands and spread them as Chastity lowered herself down. Her mouth opened and her eyes rolled as she impaled herself on the dildo. Elle's hand moved from the cheeks to under the teen's thighs as Chastity continued to lower herself so she was taking the full cock. The teen moaned and pushed her back against Elle's tits, "Oh that's good. That fills me up..."

Mirage licked her lips and watched excitedly as Elle started to lift Chastity. The teen allowed herself to be pushed up half a foot, before slamming herself down with a cry. Again raised herself slowly again and slid down the cock, as Elle pushed her own body up. Each movement opened Chastity's ass wider and made the cock fly up and down, soon Elle and the cheerleader were in a pattern, groaning and grunting in pleasure.

"I'm coming in," Mirage announced. She could see if she waited for an invite she'd be hear until Christmas. Chastity paused and smiled, her beaming features a stark contrast to the scowling Elle, who had momentarily hoped she had the black teen all to herself.

The teenage cunt was soaked and slippery, allowing Mirage to easily slide her cock in, despite its girth and size. Chastity moaned in pleasure and pushed her back harder against Elle, rubbing herself against the twenty-something's hard nipples. Elle groaned as the naked skin played against her, it pressed harder as Mirage moved the dildo in deeper. And from the look on Elle's face she'd decided that sharing wasn't so bad after all. Mirage pushed deeper and deeper, feeling Chastity's legs reach up and round her. The teen was gasping and groaning, pressed between the two older women, each slamming a dildo up her hole.

"Yessss, yesssss, yesssss," screamed the black, "fuck my tight holes."

The three of them had developed a pattern with the two older women thrusting into the holes in unison, squeezing the teenage cheerleader between them. There bodies were slippy with sweat, it running in rivulets down the creases as they hooked and moved, dripping down like lava rivulets, leaving dirty streams across their skin. Harder and harder Mirage and Elle pounded, opening and ramming the cheerleader until Chastity was screaming in orgasm, "Aaaaaarrgghhh, yessssss, that's it."

Mirage pulled out and helped Elle to her feet. The other woman smiled at her, "Friends again?"

There's nothing like double dipping a teen cheerleader to remind you of who your pals are thought Mirage, she nodded, "Yeah, friends again" and gave her friend a hug. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL**

"Darlink, you look stressed," Edna Mode raised the china teacup to her lip and daintily sipped, looking through her oversized glasses at her friend Helen Parr.

The Milf raised her own teacup; it always astounded her how astute Edna could be. But then she had known Helen since she had been starting in the superhero business, so if anyone knew her Edna did. Sipping the tea Helen paused before answering, "A few issues with Vi."

Edna nodded sympathetically, "Are you getting enough?" she frowned as if she couldn't quite believe what she was about to say, "Or too much? Vi is young vith all the hormones racing..."

"It's not sex... that's good. It's just a couple of small problems," explained Helen.

Edna raised her eyebrows, "Vot problems, darlink? Tell Auntie Edna..."

Helen blushed, it seemed so silly to say there had been a few arguments, but she and Vi hardly ever argued, so it worried her, "She's been a bit temperamental about being driven to and from school the last couple of weeks."

"Aacht, darlink you still haven't told Violet about Mirage," there was a slight scold in Edna's voice, not much, but enough to make Helen grimace. The other woman did have a point, thought Helen, Mirage had almost certainly fled to Brazil after she'd escaped from jail. But there was a small risk that she had stuck around for revenge and Vi did deserve to know why Helen wasn't letting her take the bus to school. On the other hand, Vi could be a worrier, and if Helen mentioned that the witch who'd help killed Mr Incredible was on loose she could imagine Vi wouldn't cope well.

"Not, yet," conceded Helen.

"Vot a tangled veb ve veave vhen ve practice to deceive," scolded Edna pleasantly. She raised her teacup again and took another sip.

Helen shifted uncomfortably as Edna's owl like eyes seem to burrow into her; the older woman knew Helen too well, that was the problem. Carefully Helen chose her words, "I'm not exactly deceiving..." she said.

Putting her cup down Edna pressed her fingers together in a triangle, her eyes, magnified by her glasses, were penetrating. If Edna had a superpower, which luckily she didn't, it would be connected to her gaze. She waited for Helen to shift uncomfortably before speaking again, "Darlink, do you vant my opinion?" she continued without waiting for an answer, "You have Violet as a lover and you let her take charge. It's vot you both vant, but you cannot go back to being Mom and daughter and you being the boss. It doesn't vork darlink."

Helen nodded. She hated Edna being right, but she was and there was no escaping it. The path had been set that night she had let Vi into her bed. The only way it could be changed was to break up with Vi; and that was something that Helen couldn't do. There was nothing for it, but to tell Vi the woman who killed her Dad and brother had escaped. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to be done, "I'll tell her."

Edna nodded. Her expression switched from that of a stern matron to a sympathetic aunt, "It is the vight thing darlink, vu vont regret it."

Helen was sure that she would, but that didn't mean that Edna wasn't right. She nodded and tried to smile confidently, ignoring the churning nervous feelings in her stomach and legs, "I just have to do it at the right time."

Now Helen had made the decision Edna was all smiles and solicitous attention, "Of course darlink," she paused, "I hear that band that Vi likes... Blue Dye?"

"Dying Purple," Helen smiled as she corrected Edna's mistake, whilst still being impressed that she had come so close to remembering the lesbian girl guitarists Vi was currently raving about.

"Dying Purple... that's it. I hear they are playing at Lucy's on Friday," Edna smiled, impressing Helen more that she kept on touch with these things, but then Edna had always liked to keep in touch with the private lives of her superheroes and it was no different now she had been retired, "I vill take Jack-Jack, vu vill take young Violet, spoil her, book a hotel for the night, allow her to make sweet and heavy love to vu. It vill help ven vu tell her. Anyvay vu don't spend enough time together, it vill be good to spend a night not need to worry about school in the morning or Jack-Jack."

Helen nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

* * *

"Sit," ordered Elle. She paused for a few seconds, then said, "Stand."

Chastity Church did as she was told. She stood totally still, her face emotionless and her eyes unblinking, the only sign she wasn't a mannequin the gentle move of her diaphragm as she slowly breathed. Even Elle sliding her finger under the teen cheerleader's skirt and into her pantyless pussy got no reaction. Elle pulled out her finger and gave it a quick suck, more from habit than because the cheerleader had juiced up. She took a step back, "Lift your skirt and do a happy dance."

A smile broke onto the cheerleader's face as she pulled up her skirt and began to do some weird sort of rhythmic jigging, which Elle decided must be the happy dance in this Godforsaken town.

"Stop playing with her," Mirage entered the room, frowning at Elle.

"I'm not," replied Elle, quickly slipping the bracelet from her wrist. It was such an obvious lie that even Elle, who could normally tell untruths with a fluency which marked her out as a candidate for high political office, blushed and then shrugged, "I was just testing it still worked."

"You think it might have broken down since you tried it this morning?" Mirage asked dryly.

"I told you I was just getting her to scratch at itch I couldn't reach," replied Elle.

"With her tongue? And just how deep up your ass was this itch?" Mirage smiled, then she shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I've just been checking our e-mails. We've got one from the boss."

"Oh, what does she want?" Elle's interest was peaked. They hadn't heard from their mistress for a couple of days, allowing them plenty of time to play with the cheerleader, gradually removing her freewill so that she became a mindless automaton for Elle to play with. And Elle had been playing with her, especially games like find the strap-on (usually to be found up Chastity's ass) and hide and seek (with Elle's strap-on usually hidden up Chastity's ass).

"She wanted to see how the cheerleader was coming along..." replied Mirage.

"What did you tell her?" asked Elle, a grimace crossing her face.

"The truth, she's totally under control," said Mirage. To prove her point she picked the bracelet from coffee table and slid it on her wrist, "Chastity - sit down, spread your legs and play with your pussy."

The teenager cheerleader did as she was told. She lifted her skirt up again, as she sat and slid a couple of fingers into her smooth snatch. Elle and Mirage looked as the young black girl began to work herself. Her digits began to move back and forth, slowly and then increasingly quickly. Moans escaped the cheerleader's lips, harsh, primeval cries of pleasure. Her hand moved faster; a splashing, squelching noise came from the teen pussy as Chastity drove her fingers through liquid and into the soft flesh surrounding her clit. Girl juice leaked out staining the chair.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched as she came, "Aaaarrggghhh..."

"That's enough," ordered Mirage, aware that the cheerleader would otherwise continue to play with herself until she was literally raw. Mirage turned to Elle, "The Mistress wants me to drive her up to see someone in New York. You can look after yourself?"

Elle tried not to be insulted at either the question or why she hadn't been chosen to take Chastity. Instead she said, "I'm sure I can cope without you. There's a band playing I wouldn't mind catching."

"What band?" asked Mirage, though it was obvious she wasn't interested.

"Dying Purple..."

* * *

"Claire... wait up," Jackie Wilcox elbowed a small child out of the way, sending her face-first into a locker with a thump. The head cheerleader looked at her, with a scowl, as if it was the child's fault she had connected with Jackie. Faced with an obviously annoyed Jackie the girl apologised, continuing to say sorry even as Jackie had forgotten her and was sliding her arm through Claire's in a gesture of cheerleader solidarity, "Hi Claire."

"Jacks," Claire smiled back. Jackie always looked good, but she looked even more heavenly today with her golden hair glinting under the corridor's cheap lighting and her lipstick just a touch away from detention by a randy history teacher. And the perfume her friend was wearing was delectable, it seemed to promise romantic evenings under desert skies and secret liaisons with well hung sheikhs. Unfortunately it didn't promise what Claire would have wanted, which were sweaty evenings under Texan skies and a secret liaison with your cheerleading squad number two, "Ready for Friday night?"

Even if Claire couldn't see any chance that she and Jackie were going to dance the naked tango, that didn't mean they couldn't go clubbing together. Okay, it made Claire a bit jealous to see Jackie making out with some college stud, and she wasn't keen if she had to make out with their best friend, which often happened. But on the plus point she and Jackie would sometimes dance so close that there bodies touched and collided and rubbed. It was well worth the cover charge and the cost of a fake ID. And they seldom had to pay for drinks...

Jackie pulled a face, it was a face Claire had seen before, even if few others had. It was Jackie's apology face, "Sorry Claire. That's what I was meaning to tell you. I've got to go out for the weekend, you know big crisis, end of the world type thing."

"Oh, okay," Claire's face creased in disappointment, she'd tried to shake her head, hoping it wasn't too obvious that her expression was caused by more that not having a friend's company on a Friday, "I'm sure I can find something else to do."

Jackie smiled and patted her friend's arm so tenderly that if Claire hadn't seen the cheerleader captain make out with half the town's eligible bachelors, that Claire might have thought she had a chance, "Sorry Claire, you know I'd go clubbing if I could. We'll do it next week?"

"Sure," Claire forced a smile. It wouldn't do to let Jackie know it was a big deal, if her friend knew how much Claire wanted it, she might start to ask why and well, the more she dug into Claire's feeling the uglier it could get; somehow Claire didn't think that Jackie was a liberal when it came to girls loving girls. She decided it was best to change the subject, "You think Chastity will come to practice tonight, she's been low profile."

"No-profile," corrected Jackie, "I rang her house, nadda, zip, she's totally incommunicado... I think she may have got herself in the family way. I always told her she should get herself some condoms."

"Does that mean...?" Claire spoke and faltered.

"That you're on top of the pyramid still... well you're my best friend so work it out for yourself," Jackie grinned and stopped by Claire's locker, "Look and I really am sorry about Friday, I'll make it up to you."

"Not a problem," lied Claire as she opened her locker to get her textbooks for the next class, "I'm sure I'll find something to do."

As she turned to face back to face Jackie her eyes were drawn to a cheap poster on the wall opposite; it seemed Dying Purple were playing in the neighbouring town. Claire wouldn't ever tell, but she loved Dying Purple - not their music, which seemed to her to be worse than listening to cats being methodically strangled and dumped in metal bins, but the fact they were out and proud lesbians and the club they were playing in had a strict no men allowed policy. She grinned at her friend, "I might even go to a gig."

* * *

The woman stared at Vi and Helen strangely, as if she'd never seen a teen dating a Milf. It was only for a brief second, but it was long enough for Helen's hand to drop down to feel her daughter's butt. The teller inwardly shrugged, the bouncer at the door had decided that the teen was over eighteen, the rest was not the tellers business, even if she thought the older woman, attractive though she was, stood out like Barry Manilow playing the drums for Metallica. She took another chew of her gum and stamped onto the backs of Vi and Helen's hands.

The club was crowded and Dying Purple weren't even due on stage for another hour. Shrieks of enjoyment, the shouted babble of conversation and the collision between high heeled boots and the ground competed with the loud booming of music as the DJ hammered out track after track. The smell of perfume wasn't yet crowded out by the smell of sweat, but as the place got busier and the dancers more energetic perspiration would combine with stale alcohol and tobacco to create the distinct aroma of crowded clubs.

The average age of the clientele of the club had about four or five years on Vi, which meant they were nearly twenty years younger than Helen. Even with tighter than normal jeans and a tight denim jacket bought specially Helen was a Mom not a rock chick and it showed. Vi fitted in; her dark hair, luxuriously long hair brought more than one envious glance and her Dying Purple T-shirt looked lived in, not bought minutes before from an overpriced tout outside.

"You want to dance?" Vi leant forward and shouted in her Mom's ear.

Helen blushed, it was a long time since she'd been clubbing and she wasn't sure she still had the moves. She looked around at the women gyrating and rubbing against each other; sleek nubile bodies grinding and touching. She nodded, she could manage that. She nodded and yelled back, "Yes, why not."

Vi took her Mom's hand and pulled her out onto the floor. It was even more crowded, the dancers moving so close together that there was no choice but for couples to dance intertwined. The smell of sensuality was overwhelming, as all around women touched, pawed and made-out; first lovers intertwined in their timeless passion and more worldly lovers for whom the touch was a fleeting, but exciting moment in time.

Vi was moving close to Helen, her hands wrapped round her Mom's ass pulling her closer. Helen allowed herself to fall into Vi. She slightly increased the size of her chest, stretching her bosoms just a cup size or two higher so that they bounced underneath her T-shirt as she moved. Vi seemed to appreciate the extension, she shouted something which Helen couldn't quiet hear and tweaked at her Mom's ass through the Milf's tight jeans. Helen purred passionately at Vi's wandering hands, they squeezed at her and touched her, promising things to come. Vi smiled, it seemed like their problems forgotten, and moved her leg up the inside of Helen's calf. Slowly the teen moved it higher, so that she was wobbling precariously and rubbing the inside of her Mom's thigh with her knee. It was only because the crowd was pushing so close the two women could hardly move and that her hands were still clamped to Helen's ass that stopped the teen toppling on her back. Helen growled appreciatively again, she bent her own knees and lowered herself so that her cunt was sliding over her daughter's knee. Vi pushed a little higher, pushing the denim of Helen's jeans into her panties and the cotton of them into the wettening slit.

"Mmnnnn," moaned the Milf appreciatively and lowered her lips, opening them so her daughter could claim her reward. Vi opened her mouth in return, letting her Mom's tongue enter her. The two of them swayed and sucked as their tongues battered against each other. Vi's hands were scraping at the back of Helen's jeans, the fingers beneath the denim and under her Mom's panties to touch the flesh beneath. Helen in turn had her hands up and under her daughter's T-shirt, running her hand over the teen's back, feeling the hardness of her spine beneath her fingers.

The two of them continued to kiss passionately, taking no notice of the other women in the club, many of whom were using the time before the band to do exactly the same. Eventually they broke. Vi cupped her hand and shouted through it in an attempt to beat the pounding beat of music, "Want a drink?"

Helen nodded, her mouth was dry despite the saliva she had just exchanged. She let Vi take her hand and lead her to the bar. It was a bit quieter, loud talking not yelling level, which meant when Helen turned to Vi she was able to say, rather than shout, "Isn't that the girl from your school?"

* * *

"Want a drink?" the blonde in her early twenties gave Claire Bennet a dazzlingly attractive smile as she took the spare seat at the table

"I've already..." Claire began to hold up her glass, half-fill with rum and coke. The blonde grinned and arched her eyebrows, before pointedly looking at the cheerleader's chest and the bosom straining against the blouse. Claire blushed, of course the woman wasn't asking for a drink to be polite. The cheerleader had took a deep breath, if she agreed to have a drink, it didn't mean she'd have to go any further - a drink could just be a drink, even in a club filled with attractive lesbians. At the same time, well, it made it more likely that she would kiss a girl and if she did, she hoped like Kate Perry, she would like it, "A rum and coke, would be nice."

The blonde grinned and snapped her fingers at a waitress. The waitress came over, taking the order with ill-grace as the blonde said, "Two run and cokes, easy on the coke."

The blonde turned back to Claire, "First time?"

"In this club? Or first time seeing Dying Purple?" Claire pushed away her unfinished rum and coke, it seemed rude to drink it whilst waiting for her bought drink.

"Either... both," the blonde smiled back. She had the most attractive face, framed perfectly by her long blonde hair. Her body wasn't bad either, though the oversized bracelet she was wearing didn't really fit with her more stylish T-shirt and jeans.

"Both," laughed Claire, "I told my Mom I was out with friends and I told my friends Mom was dragging me to see some classical gig in Dallas. What about you?"

The blonde grinned, sliding her hand across the table to rest her fingers on top of Claire's hand, moving her tips between the gaps of the knuckles, "Oh, I told my friends I was going out to pick up some hottie..."

Claire blushed, the woman was a bit straight forward. That was good, because Claire would have spent the entire night dropping vague hints or being so enigmatic about what she wanted that she'd have left both her and the blonde confused. But at the same time it meant that Claire couldn't pretend later that she'd misinterpreted woman's attention. If she wanted to stop anything happening, she'd have to stop it now.

The waitress arrived and slammed the drinks on the table. She waited, her expression a mixture of surliness and boredom, as the blonde pulled out a ten-dollar note. The expression changed to pure surliness as the blonde didn't dismiss her without waiting for her change. She didn't get a tip. Claire raised her glass to her lips, despite what the blonde had asked for the waitress hadn't gone easy on the coke, indeed there was so much in it you could barely taste the rum. The blonde grimaced as she sipped her own drink, "Fuck, that's gross tasting. I'm Elle. You want to dance?"

The bracelet seemed to shimmer in the light. Claire looked down at her drink and then up again at the blonde. She held out her hand, "I'd love to."

* * *

"Thank you and goodnight," the lead singer of Dying Purple raised an arm in a salute which was probably supposed to be reminiscent of the Romans, but was actually more like something from thirties Germany. The crowd either didn't notice or if they did they didn't mind. Two hundred woman stamped their feet, clapped their hands and shouted for more.

But Dying Purple had already done two encores and their repertoire was exhausted. The crowds cheering slowly petered out, being killed completely when the club's sound system began to belt out records spun by the DJ. Vi took her Mom's hand, they'd been going through a rocky patch recently, where the sex was good, but not always enough. Tonight had reminded her why she was fucking the Milf, not only was her Mom great looking and a slut in the bedroom (and other rooms), but she could also be pretty cool, such as buying tickets for Vi's favourite band. Vi squeezed Helen's hand, standing on toes to kiss the Milf. She slid her tongue round Helen's mouth, before pulling out. She grinned, "Thanks for tonight."

Helen gave a pleased looking smile, "Enjoy it?"

"Mmmnn, yes," grinned Vi, "Especially the dirty dancing."

Helen giggled as Vi's hand moved to her butt and moved over it in a repeat of its earlier movements. The teenager's own mouth slowly moved into a wide grin as she looked up and down her lover's body, taking in the long legs encased in tight denim and the toned stomach and large tits squeezed into an equally tight top, "You fancy heading home for an early night?" asked Vi, though by the time they got back it wouldn't be so early.

Helen reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a hotel key. She had told Vi she was parking whilst the teen had queued up outside the club, instead she'd used the time to book into the hotel and deposit a secretly packed night-bag. She whirled the key round her finger and looked lustfully at her daughter, "We don't have to heard home for an early night..."

Vi bit her lip, as if she thought she should be cross with her Mom for spending so much money on a hotel room, but was secretly pleased at the thoughtfulness, "You shouldn't waste so much money..." she said, but the smile that crossed her mouth gave lie to the scold, "but as you have..."

Helen gave a little squeak as her daughter's fingers pinched both hard and seductively at her ass. The teen's arm slid round the Milf's waist and led her through the club and out through the back entrance. The outside was still crowded as women milled around, smoking, chatting, making out. Vi guided her Mom past them and down the street.

In a side alley, they could see a blonde leaning against the wall, as another blonde knelt in front of her. The one standing was groaning passionately, as the other lapped away. Helen nudged her daughter and gestured with her head at the couple in the darkness, "It's lucky I got the room."

Vi giggled, "You are such a dirty thinking slut."

* * *

It was lucky that Claire didn't think much of Dying Purple's music, because she'd heard hardly any of it. Indeed about the only noise Claire had been conscious of during much of the set was the beating of Elle's heart as she touched her, the rustle of the older blondes clothes as she moved against the cheerleader and the slurping as their tongues passionately explored the open mouths. On stage Claire was dimly aware that the drummer was tossing a stick into the audience and the singer was removing a sweaty T-shirt to send flying into the crowd. Normally she'd have blushed and tried not to avert her eyes at the sight of two bosoms bouncing. However as Elle's tongue was currently trying to touch her tonsils and as the twenty-something's hand was, at the same time, under the cheerleaders top and heading upwards, well Claire had other things she was interested in.

She briefly pulled her head back, panting, and licked a tiny bit of saliva away from her lip. Elle's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the cheerleader, an expression at once sardonic and sultry on her face, "Taking a break for air?"

"Yeah, it was getting a bit hot," Claire tried to move her hands in a fanning gesture, but she had managed to get herself pushed against the back wall and somehow pin them both behind her back. It was slightly embarrassing that she had managed to get herself in this position and she wondered if her subconscious was trying to tell her that cheerleaders didn't make out with other women in dyke clubs. If so, well her subconscious could go to hell.

"Hot's one way to describe it," grinned Elle and Claire blushed as she realised that the word didn't only describe the temperature. The twenty-something laughed as she saw Claire displeasure, but it wasn't a cruel cackle, more how a parent would laugh at the discomfort of a small child confused by a new toy. Elle moved her hand from under Claire's T-shirt and pushed away a strand of hair that was sticking to the cheerleader's brow, "Tell you what cutie, that's about it from Dying Purple; let's head from some fresh air before we crushed in the rush."

The air was cooler outside, though as it was the middle of a city perhaps not fresher, with the smell of sweat simply being replaced by exhaust fumes. The bouncer nodded a farewell as they passed and a T-shirt vendor shouted out a couple of prices. Claire ignored them both, instead her arm slipped further round Elle's waist. The older blonde's gave a light laugh and let her own hand drop onto the cheerleader's butt. Claire almost collapsed as she felt her legs go weak, though whether from lust or terror she couldn't decide; it was, she decided, probably a combination of both.  
A little way along was a small alley, the lights from the main street hardly penetrating into its darkness. Elle stopped; the hand resting on Claire's butt tensed and then squeezed. Claire gave a squeak and looked up into Elle's face. The blonde was smiling down at her. Elle lowered her head and kissed the tip of Claire's nose, "You horny?"

There was a tingle which was spreading through Claire's body, creeping over her like Ivy. She had felt it before, often as she read her porn mags or secretly watched the dirty movies, which her brother kept stashed under his bed. And each time she had either ignored with it or self-medicated. She looked up at Elle, the older blonde was still smiling, her hand moving lightly, but sensually over Claire's ass. If Claire said she was horny, well it was a thin narrow bridge that was crossed, beneath that bridge the water looked stormy and cold, but the other side was filled with sunny meadows and beautiful butterflies. Claire was aware her voice was so dry she sounded as sultry as Marlene Dietrich, "I'm horny, I'm so horny I could burst..."

"MMmmnnn, you look horny, horny enough to suck pussy, I bet " Elle grinned, as she gently guided Claire into the alleyway.

Claire nodded, before blushing, "I've never licked anyone out before," she admitted.

Elle laughed and leant against a wall. Her arms reached up and she gently set her hands on Claire's shoulders, "It's as easy as falling off a log..."

It was a clich, Claire thought, but she hoped it was true. She could feel Elle putting just enough pressure on her shoulders to persuade rather than push. The blonde teen bent her legs and crouched down. Luckily the alley was clean, if not enough to eat off, at least enough to eat rug in. Nervously Claire reached up to Elle's jean buttons, even in the darkness she could see the shake of her hands and it took her much longer than it theoretically should to undo the buttons and lift aside the denim flaps All the time Elle made light groaning noises and massaged Claire's shoulders, the older blondes long, slender fingers playing with the blades through the teen's skin. Claire gulped as she looked at the white panties, suddenly exposed to her glare. Elle moaned again, "Pull them down cutie, stick your tongue in."

It wasn't much of an instruction, but it acted as a spur for the cheerleader, allowing her to pretend she was doing this because she was being told to, rather than because it was what she wanted. She dropped the jeans and then pulled down the panties. In neither case did she take them down far, but in both cases she lowered enough that there was room for her face in Elle's pussy. The blonde's cunt was tight and shaven; Claire was glad to discover that the twat looked as alluring as they did in the pictures - it would have been a disappointment if her first twat hadn't been porn star standard.

"Go on baby," Elle gripped harder at Claire, "Eat me."

Claire pushed her face forward. Her tongue touched twat. Elle quivered, "Oooohh, that's it."

Claire stuck her tongue out a little further. This time she pushed it between the lips and into the hole. The taste of pussy juice fizzed on her tongue; it wasn't unpleasant, slightly bitter with a tang of aniseed. The blonde cheerleader slid in a bit deeper, the hole was warm and moist; the walls soft seeming to retract and expand like jelly as she ran her tongue over them. And the more she touched and ran her tongue round the hole, the wetter Elle got. Girl cum dripped down Claire's throat, the more she tasted the more she liked it.

"Ooohhh, lick me baby, take me like a slut," groaned Elle. She was scratching her back against the wall, quivering like an arrow which had just hit its target. Her hands were still gripping at Claire's shoulder, squeezing the teen and encouraging her to continue, "Go cutie, go in deep, baby."

Claire continued to explore, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper, flicking it around, touching, pushing, prodding. Elle groaned and gasped, her moans loud and the cries echoing from the alley into the street. From the corner of her eye Claire could see that the gig must have finished as Dying Purple fans exited the club. It was obvious what Claire was doing and a few stopped to giggle and point, or take photos on their phones. Claire didn't care, all she cared about was the tasty twat in front of her and lapping Elle to orgasm after orgasm.

Suddenly the cheerleader stopped her munching. Standing and giggling at the end of the alley were Vi and her Mom, the teen nipping the older woman's butt and saying something. Helen laughed and nodded towards Claire and Elle. Claire felt her stomach flip like an acrobat; Vi knew her, she could tell everyone how Claire had got her kicks on Friday evening. Elle grunted in irritation at the pause and moved her hands from Claire's shoulders to her head, pushing her deeper in. Claire decided that burrowing her face deep in the twenty-something's cunt was a good idea; the further she was in the less likely Vi was to notice it was her, at least that was the theory.

Luckily Vi and Helen had other things to do. After a few moments giggling and rubbing each other, they left. Claire relaxed and let her tongue go deeper into Elle.

"Mmmnn, that's better," moaned the twenty-something blonde, "I thought you'd fallen asleep down their."

Claire pushed harder and licked faster, she didn't want Elle ran deeper; a giggle which turned into a squeal as Claire hit the special spot. The cheerleader ran her tongue back and forth over the hard skin of the clit. It made Elle go wild, her ass pogoed against the wall like a child on a trampoline as her body shook and quivered. The squeals of lust got louder and more high pitched, drowning out the distant sound of traffic and the rustle of denim against flesh. There was a larger scream from Elle and she shoved Claire so far forward that if Elle had a large pussy the cheerleader would have gone headfirst into it.

"Aaaarrrghhh," screamed Elle, "I'm cuuuummmiiinnggg."

Juice had been trickling into Claire's mouth. With little warning it became a torrent, flooding the cheerleader and gushing over her, before dripping down to land in pools beneath her.

Elle stepped away and did up her jeans, as Claire wiped the excess cum from her face and clothes. Elle straightened her hair and turned back to face the cheerleader; she looked as fresh as if she'd just stepped out of a shower, much better than Claire looked with her hair bedraggled and her lipstick smudged with girl cum.

"Will I see you again?" asked Claire.

Elle winked, "We'll see..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL**

There were many advantages to having a body that would stretch like elastic, such as being able to vacuum upstairs whilst watching your favourite soap downstairs and scratching the itch in the small of your back which was inaccessible to normal humans. Helen Parr gave a little stretch and fake yawn as she walked down the street with her daughter. By the time her arm slipped back down to rest lightly on Vi's shoulders the excess fat from her thighs had miraculously vanished, or perhaps not as her tits were straining against the material of her T-shirt more tightly than they had a moment before. Yes, thought Helen, there were many advantages to having a body like elastic; not least of which was its ability to help her pleasure her daughter.

"What a slut," Vi giggled as she paused and gestured at two bodies in the alleyway they had been passing, a twentysomething blonde was leaning against the wall. Her thighs were obscuring the face of the woman kneeling in front of her, but not what they were doing. And if the kneeling woman's position and movements hadn't given it away, the passionate moans from the blonde would have done. Vi hand brushed against her Mom's butt cheeks as they continued to watch. Helen felt her libido rising as Vi's touch and the show in front combined to make her heart beat faster and her temperature increase. Vi's hand touched her Mom's ass again. She was obviously feeling the same way as Helen as she giggled and leant in to murmur, "Lucky you have that room or I don't think I could wait until we get home... It'd be us in there with my pants down and your Milfy head between my legs."

The thought of tonguing her daughters slick slot always made Helen hot, even if the lustful feeling was slightly tempered by the reluctance of doing it in public. She giggled and then gave a squeak as Vi's brushing motion turned into a sexy pinch of her butt. She turned and looked down at Vi, the beautiful teen was looking especially seductive with her long dark hair seeming to glint in the moonlight and her tight Dying Purple T-shirt clinging sultrily to her body. Helen felt her pussy tingle, it seemed to be dampening without a touch, and her heart beat a pitter-patter rhythm in her chest. Helen grinned, "In that case we better get to that hotel room quickly."

She gripped Vi's hand and the two of them scurried down the street. It must have been raining earlier as the sidewalk was wet, with puddles in the gutter or where the sidewalk buckled. The moon shone down glinting in the small pools, its romantic hues bouncing from the water and shining against Vi's dark frame; it made her look like a vampire in some romantic fiction; dark, alluring and sensual. Helen smiled as she briefly imagined the teen as demon seductress, with the Milf as her willing victim. She loved Vi so much sometimes, that it hurt. And it was no longer as a daughter that she saw the teen, but as a lover and sexual soulmate. Tomorrow, she would have to tell her about Mirage, but for tonight - for tonight she intended to lie back and be fucked so hard it would hurt.

* * *

It was a much more salubrious hotel than Vi was expecting. When her Mom had told her she'd booked a room for the night, Vi was expecting a Motel. Perhaps not a flea-bitten motel which charged for rooms by the hour, but certainly not an expensive hotel with a Bellhop who nodded politely and raised his arm in greeting as they entered, nor one where the receptionist wore a uniform and smiled as they went to the counter.

"Vi and Helen Parr," Helen said to the receptionist. Vi wondered if there was any symbolism in her name being mentioned first, was it politeness or was it that her Mom was moving more and more away from seeing her as a daughter and more and more as a top in their relationship. Vi wasn't sure, but as she looked at her Mom signing them in she was sure of one thing - Helen Parr was a fuckable Milf.

"Room Five three four, Your bags have already been taken up" the receptionist said. This surprised Vi who wasn't aware she had any bags. Helen must have secretly packed them and dropped them off when she was parking the car; it did explain why she had taken so long to find a parking space. Helen must have seen Vi's expression, as she winked and smiled. The receptionist looked at her PC screen again, quickly assimilating what was on it and regurgitating it with a glamorous smile, "The complimentary champagne is on ice."

"Champagne?" Vi asked, trying to appear cross at her Mom's extravagance. She didn't succeed at all in this endeavour, as her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and moved to stroke Helen's tight butt.

The Milf tittered, whether at the touch of her daughter or the fake sterness in Vi's voice was unclear, "Aren't we naughty? Splashing out after an evening's fun."

She swung herself round so that she was facing Vi and held out her hands. Vi couldn't feel angry with the sexy Milf for long, she took Helen's hand and allowed herself to be gently swung in a circle, her feet swiftly skimming the ground until they were where they'd started. Vi drew Helen towards her, so close that the Milf's chest was pressed against her. Vi looked up into her Mom's eyes and smiled, "You are very naughty, and you know what happens to naughty sluts?"

"I'm hoping they get their butts banged," giggled Helen.

"They do, very hard," breathed Vi. She led her Mom into the lift and waited for the doors to close.

As soon as the doors closed Vi dragged Helen towards her. The Milf bent over and she came so that her lips clamped down hard on Vi's upturned mouth. Vi stuck her tongue in hard and deep, clamping down on Helen's own tongue controllingly. At the same time her hands were clawing at the Milf's back, pulling the T-shirt out of the jeans and sliding her hands beneath it. The teen ran her palms and fingers over Helen's flesh, digging the nails into Helen and scraping them along to leave little red lines in the skin. There was a ring as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

Vi quickly let go, "Our floor I think," she winked at the Milf.

Helen giggled and exited the lift, pulling the key of her pocket. It slid easily into the lock and the door opened without any problem, but that didn't stop Vi moving behind and squeezing the Milf's cheeks, whilst nuzzling her face into the middle of her Mom's back. Helen giggled some more and led the way inside.

It wasn't a room, it was a palace. It fitted not only a large and luxurious four-poster bed, but also a sofa, a large rug and a wardrobe. Off to the side was the bathroom, and to the front was a balcony looking out over the city. As promised the champagne was on ice, whilst a small suitcase sat on the bed. Helen hurried in and picked up the suitcase, she looked over her shoulder, giving Vi a smouldering look that promised much, "Why don't you open the champers? I'm just going to change... into something more comfortable."

Vi grinned, "If by comfortable you mean dress like you're a sexy whore ready for a fuck, I'm for it."

"That's exactly what I mean," laughed Helen as she took the suitcase into the bathroom.

The door shut behind her.

Vi went to the sofa and sat down. She took off her jacket and dropped it over the edge of the couch, before kicking off her pumps. She debated whether to get further undressed, before deciding not to; it would be much more fun for her Mom to undress her. She crossed her legs and waited; impatiently.

After what seemed an age the bathroom door reopened and Helen Parr stepped out. Vi whistled, it hadn't seemed so at the time, but looking at the sexy Milf emerging was worth the wait. Helen had used her trip to bathroom to touch up her make-up, her blusher and eyeliner making her face seem fresher and more alive, the red lipstick accenting the sensual shape of her mouth. She also shaved, there had been a slight hint of stubble round her pussy, but that was now gone leaving the Milf's flesh as smooth as ice. But what really worked for Vi was what her Mom was wearing, or rather given the lack of it, what she wasn't. Helen was still wearing a pair of high heel ankle length boots and round her waist was a blue silk suspender belt and that was it; not another stitch of clothing covered her body.

"Damn, you look hot," said Vi, her eyes following the sexy Milf as she sauntered seductively towards her.

"Hot and horny," confirmed Helen as she sat down on the sofa, next to her daughter so that they were touching. The Milf licked her lips, her tongue lightly and slowly moving over them in a sensual gesture, "Very hot and horny."

Pop! The cork flew out and the champagne fizzed. Vi reached across to pour it into two glasses, before passing one to her Mom and raising the other in a toast, "Here's to hot Moms."

"And sexy daughters," smiled Helen as clinked her glass with Vi's.

The champagne sizzled on Vi's tongue as she drank it down, the bubbles popping inside her mouth and lighting her taste buds. She looked at her Mom, the sexy Milf was giving a half-smile as she raised her glass, the expression one promising sensual delights and tittilating encounters. Vi slid her half drank champagne onto the table beside her and patted her legs, "Come here your gorgeous slut."

Helen took another sip of her champagne and giggled as the effervescent liquid bubbled down her throat. She stood up, holding the glass delicately, before sitting down on Vi's legs, straddling the teen's lap and rubbing Mom pussy over Vi's denim clad thighs. She stretched, pushing her titties towards Vi's face. They bounced invitingly, the Milf having expanded them a couple of cup sizes more than their normal state. Vi wasn't one to refuse such a delicious pair of mammaries and brought her teeth down lightly onto the nipple. She pushed her tongue out between them, probing at the teat at the same time as she pulled back with her teeth. She opened her mouth and let the nipple spring back into place. Helen's eyes closed and she murmured, "Oh that's it baby."

Switching to the other nipple, Vi took the tit in her mouth and chewed lightly down. Purrs of satisfaction slipped from Helen's mouth as her daughter's teeth nipped lightly down. Vi bit a little harder and brought her head back, the teat still clamped between her teeth. The tit stretched out, until Vi let go. It shot back, the nipple quivering and vibrating with the bite marks still visible. Helen groaned again and opened her eyes. She looked at Vi, her red lips half-opened, revealing white teeth and a darting sexual tongue, "Now let's get that T-shirt off..." Helen grinned.

There was no resistance from Vi as her Mom slid off the T-shirt. The Milf whirled it round her head like a lasso before throwing it into the corner of the room. Unlike her Mom's large pair, Vi's titties were small, but firm and perfectly shaped. The Milf scrabbled with the bra, so that she could get her hands on them. The thin strip of material didn't proof much of an obstacle, for a second it was held delicately between Helen's fingers before dropping to the floor. She reached forward, taking her daughter's tits in her hands and squeezing them tightly and lovingly, "Vi Parr, you have the nicest titties imaginable..."

"I take after my Mom in having a gorgeous pair," countered Vi. She brought her hands up and took hold off the back of her Mom's neck, pulling her downwards. Their mouths touched at roughly the same moment as their titties collided, Helen's larger ones bouncing and pushing into Vi's teen tits. Vi opened her mouth and pushed her tongue up and forward. It slid into Helen's open mouth, pressing against Helen's own tongue and starting to flick around, swishing through the saliva. The teen moved one hand to the top of Helen's back, running her hand over the arched spine and the smooth flesh around it. The other, she moved, to her Mom's head and ran her fingers through the silky soft hair, mussing it as she sifted the locks apart.

The slurping of the two women grew louder and more intense as Helen undid her daughter's jeans. She pulled them a little, not far, but far enough to slide a couple of fingers in. The Milf paused briefly as she touched the sexy thong she had bought Vi for Christmas, but it was only a brief pause before she pushed aside the silky material and slid two fingers into Vi's slit. The cunt was already damp and as Helen began to slowly move it started to get wetter. She probed at the warm, wet walls and pushed her tips into the hard clit. Vi broke the kiss and raised her heads skywards, her eyes fluttering in excitement, "That's it, finger fuck my tight cunt, finger me until I cum."

Harder and harder Helen fucked her daughter, slamming her fingers into the teen's cunt and up against her bud. Vi gasped and groaned, rivulets of sweat appearing on her brow as her face flushed red. Helen leant forward and began to nuzzle at Vi's neck, her mouth sucking and gently gnawing the teen's throat, adding another sexual sensation to the already overloading Vi. The teen shrieked again in pleasure, "Oh you dirty slutty cunt, that's it, that's it... I want you to finger my pussy, finger fuck me you dirty, whorey slut."

The Milf's tits ground into Vi as Helen wrist ratcheted back and forth. Her finger drove deep and shot back before slamming down so much like a tennis volley between professionals. Vi's twat was leaking, the cum trickling out and soaking against her thong. Helen pushed harder, her fingers slipping through the juice, but with each thrust pumping more out. It soaked Helen's fingers and its sweet aroma assailed her nostrils. Helen continued to drive down, as Vi began to shake in passion, the teen's screams becoming louder and higher pitched, "Oooohhh, fiiinnngggerr mmmmyyyyy cuuuunnnnttt, yooouuuu sluuuuutttt..."

Vi neck was bent so far it looked like she had picked up some of her Mom's elasticity genes. Her mouth opened and she gave a loud scream, as her body shook and shivered as shots of orgasmic electricity burnt at her nerve endings, "Aaaaaarrrrgghhhh... aaaarrrrghhhh..."

Breathing heavily Vi lent back into the couch. Helen withdrew her fingers and licked them clean of her daughter's tasty cunt juice. She was still sucking them clean as Vi reached over to the table and picked up her Mom's half-filled glass of champagne. Helen took one last seductive and slow lick of her finger before taking the glass. Vi picked up her own glass and raised it, "Cheers... to my sexy slut Mom."

Giggling Helen took a sip of the drink, "I wouldn't be a slut, if you weren't so desirable," she said.

"Touche," admitted Vi and clinked the wineglass against Helen's.

Draining her remaining drink Helen smiled, "Let me give you a massage."

"I'm getting treated tonight," Vi quickly finished her own champagne.

Helen got off Vi's lap and stood back, allowing her daughter to admire her naked beauty before replying, "Can't a woman spoil her lover?"

"Oh you can," replied Vi as she shuffled out of her jeans and soaked thongs, "I'm certainly not complaining..."

"Hop on the bed sexy," Helen blew her lover a kiss, bending over like she was Marilyn Monroe. She followed it with a lustful growl as a fully naked Vi lay face down on the bed. The teen flicked her long dark hair, so that it was under her body and spread her legs slightly, accentuating the sensual curve of her tight, teen butt.

Helen picked up some massage lotion, liberally squirting some onto her hand before clambering onto the bed after her daughter. Moving across she sat astride Vi's thighs, her knees and calves pressed against the teen. Helen rubbed her hands briefly, before leaning forward and starting to massage the oil into Vi's naked skin. Helen had leant massage as a young super heroine, using it to rub away the aches and sprains of the day's clobbering from Bob Parr. But Helen was sure, that she had never been so aroused sliding her hands over Bob's muscular frame as she was when she slid her palms over the lithe and slender frame of Vi.

"Mmmnnn, that's nice," murmured Vi, her voice full of contentment and so relaxed she sounded sleepy. Helen moved lower, sliding her palms over the teen's lower back and onto her cute, sexy butt. Vi gave another contented sigh, shifting her body slightly as Helen rubbed her hands over her ass.

The Milf slithered down Vi's legs. It was good that she had got Vi so relaxed and calm, but she didn't want her falling asleep - not when Helen was looking forward to more fucking. Helen knew she needed to build on the pleasure of the massage, without tipping Vi over into slumber. Luckily she knew exactly what to do. She arched her back and stretched so her face was hovering over Vi's ass crack. Slowly and gently Helen pried them apart so that the teen's tight back hole was freely available. Helen's tongue flicked out and touched the top of her daughter's ass.

"That's even nicer," giggled Vi. She still sounded relaxed, but the edge of sleep had vanished from her voice; "Lick my ass, you dirty slut."

Doing as she was told Helen lapped and licked at the hole, running her tongue over it - sometimes fast and sloppily, sometimes slow and seductively, sometimes pushing the tip into the hole and other times moving so gently she was hardly touching. Vi moaned lustfully, rubbing her pussy against the bedding so that it was soon soaked with her cum; "Lap it up," laughed Vi, "you are such a whore."

Helen's tongue ran over the teen's open ass hole, teasing and tickling. Helen knew she had to do more, but Vi wouldn't want anything stuck to far down her butt, so that hole had been pleasured as much as Helen was able. Luckily, there was a very ready front hole that Helen was able to use. She slid her hands under Vi and lifted the teen's midriff. Still holding her up Helen used her powers to stretch and twist her neck so her head was under Vi's dripping pussy. She let go off Vi's waist and the teen's cunt dropped right into Helen's open mouth.

"Oh yes," gasped Vi as her Mom's tongue punched up and into her twat. Helen had eaten Vi's pussy enough times that she didn't need to explore and instinctively her tongue found the right spot. Helen hammered the clit, loving the drip of girl cum into her mouth, where it slid down her tongue and sizzled on her tastebuds. She hit the spot again and again, her tongue driving the cute teen clitoris into frenzy. Vi was squeaking and gasping, grinding and driving her shaven slot against her Mom, "Yesss, yessss, yesssss," squeaked the teen.

Helen lapped away as she was showered with Vi's juice. It tasted so good, but even better was the knowledge of what Vi was feeling - that the teen was in a heaven of orgasms. Vi was shuddering as the Milf tongue raced inside her, draining her cunt of cum even as it was secreted. The teen bucked, bending her back upwards and shooting her head towards the ceiling so her hair whirled like it was alive. She shrieked "Ohhhhh yessssss... Aaaaarrrrghhhhh... I'm cuuuummmiiinnnnggggg."

Helen licked the last bit of cum from her daughter's pussy. She withdrew her head and returned to her almost normal shape, albeit keeping her extra-large titties for the moment. Vi's breath was coming in pants as she recovered from the orgasm; she looked gorgeous, thought Helen, so alluring and fresh, like a garden after a storm. Slowly Vi rolled over onto her back, so she was looking up at her Mom. The teen grinned and said with emphasis, "Slut."

Helen bent forward so her titties bounced for her teen daughter's delight. She smiled "Yep."

There was a laugh from Vi. She started to sit up, getting half-way and then leaning back on her elbows. The teen looked at her Mom's naked body, obviously appreciating its beauty. Licking her lips seductively, the teen cocked her head to one side, "So did you bring a strap-on?"

"Of course," Helen put mock effrontery into her voice, as if insulted that her daughter could even think she would have forgotten it.

"You want to go get it," grinned Vi, "As I have a pining to fuck that sexy slut ass."

Helen was off the bed so quickly that you'd have thought her special power was speed. Seconds later she returned with the strap on, it was one with a double end, one of which would be placed in Vi's slit to stimulate her as she shoved the other end into her Mom. Vi took it gratefully, her quick eyes looking over the extra complexity; she would need to slide the straps almost to the top of her thighs, put the end into slit and then finish adjusting the strap.

It only took her a minute, but by that time Helen was back on the bed, her ankles twisted round the back of her necks so her ass and pussy were fully exposed. Slowly she winked at her daughter, "Come and get it baby..." she cooed softly.

Vi scrambled onto the bed and positioned herself over her Mom, one hand balancing beside her, the other gripping the dildo, "I so want to fuck you hard," the teen murmured, as she began to lower herself, "I am going to fuck you until you break."

Helen gave a moan of appreciation as the large prick entered her back passage. Vi was so good, so strong, so dominant . Vi slowly slid the dildo down Helen's ass, not going too fast to start with, allowing the Milf's ass to envelop the toy and crush it. Helen moaned as the toy brushed her ass's main G-spot, sending waves of pleasure up her. She looked at Vi, the teen was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as she lifted herself and then plunged down again. Helen gasped again, "Oh, yes, baby. Fuck Mommy's slutty ass."

Vi slammed down, sending the dildo deep into Helen's butt. The Milf gasped again. She began to tighten her hole, Vi would work for it. For a second the teen seemed surprised at the unexpected resistance, then she grinned and laughed, "You want me to open your ass like a whore's legs?"

Helen nodded excitedly, "Ram my ass, I want you to fuck me so hard I'm screaming..."

Vi levered herself up. A drip of perspiration appeared on her brow. It dropped from her face as she did. The teen pull her full weight into the blow, using all the force she could muster. The cock ripped down her Mom's chute like a knife in warm butter. Its ridges tore at the Milf's orgasm spots and she screamed in excitement. The other end slammed hard into Vi's own clit and the teen too gave a cry of excitement. She levered herself up again and paused, "I am so going to make your ass mincemeat," she promised and slammed down.

Again the dildo pushed aside all resistance like a panzer blitzkrieg, a rush filled Helen as it raked down her and in so deep she almost feared it would come out the other end. Vi's chest slammed down onto the Milf's cunt, wobbling the lips and pushing into the flesh. When Vi pushed herself up there was a sliver of cum where she had hit pussy. Again she went down, slamming the cock deep into her Mom's ass, "Yes," cried the Milf in excitement, "I'm your anal slut... I want to be fucked..."

VI was getting into a rhythm, speedily, skilfully and powerful slipping the dildo into her Mom's ass. Helen could have used her powers to keep her ass as tight as a Scotsman's wallet, but instead she let it expand naturally. Each thrust opened her a little bit more and at the same time sent shivers of excitement racing through her. Her Milf pussy was so wet you could have bathed in it, especially as each time Vi came down she rubbed her toned tummy over the twat, so that she too was soaking. Harder and faster Vi rammed, the dildo hitting her clit hard as she did, "Yessss, yessss, I love fucking that slut ass of yours..."

The teen's face was red and her breathing was heavy, she was struggling to control it with both the exertion and the pre-orgasmic rushes raking through her lithe body. But she tried not to let that distract her from heavily hammering Helen's well-opened ass. The cock rammed in, rushing through the flesh to hit the anal G-spot and bury itself so deep it was like a mole rushing underground. Helen wailed in joy, "Oh God. Fuck me, fuck me."

Slippery with sweat the teen and Milf were sliding against each other, their bodies mixed in one sliding, perspiring, orgasmic whole. Vi wasn't taking any prisoners her toy ramming into Helen. The Milf could barely contain herself, screaming and gasping in pleasure. She was dimly aware that Vi was howling in excitement as well as the teen's well hammered clit finally gave up and permitted itself to explode in an tremendous orgasm. Helen wiggled her toes behind her head and gripped Vi's back, "Don't stop, baby," she pleaded, "Fuck me, fuck me."

Vi pause was so temporary it had hardly been noticeable and when she restarted it was as if the orgasm had acted like a refreshing orange juice in the interval. She went in even harder and deeper, which Helen hadn't even thought was possible. The dildo slammed in and over the G-spot. Helen opened her mouth and screamed in pleasure as the orgasm didn't so much hit her as blow her away like standing next to an exploding atom bomb. It wrenched her from reality, twisted her atoms and returned them in a bubbling mess of excitement, "AAAAAarrrrrghhhhhhhh..."

The teen pulled out and wiped her damp, sweat stained hair away from her face. She looked down at Helen and her mouth opened, first in shock, before transforming into a smile; "Stay there," she called and scooted out of bed.

Reaching into her jeans pockets she pulled out her mobile. She pointed it at the Milf and clicked a photo. She jumped back onto the bed, "Look at this..."

She showed the photo she had just taken to the Milf. Helen gasped. She didn't know her ass was so gaping, in fact she didn't know it could open so far - even with her powers. The hole was big enough to fit a fist in, red rimmed and wide. She looked at Vi's face and returned her smile, "Lucky I'm elastic."

"Mmnnn yes," replied Vi. She dropped the phone onto the bed and taking her Mom's cheeks in her hands, slid her tongue into the Milf's willing, wanton mouth. Helen returned the kiss, passionately; at times Vi was insatiable.

After a short while Helen broke the kiss. She looked briefly down at the strap-on, still dangling between her daughter's legs, before looking up again at the teen. She smiled, "You want me to clean your dildo..." she paused, just long enough to ensure there was an emphasis on her next words, "with my slut mouth..."

"It is dirty," agreed Vi. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and opened her legs wide so Helen could kneel between them. She waited until her Mom was in position, before continuing, "A dirty cock for a dirty whore."

"Uuurrmm," agreed Helen. She would have said more, but she hadn't wanted to waste time and the toy was already in her mouth. She sucked it back, pushing it into the side of her cheek and then pressing it back into Vi's cunt. The teen gasped in pleasure and gripped Helen's shoulders. The teen nipped at the Milf's flesh as Helen both pushed the cock and sucked it clean. The sound of slurping mixed with the sound of rubber pushing into the soaked flesh of a teenage twat.

"You dirty cocksucker," gasped Vi in appreciation. She gripped the back of Helen's head and pushed the Milf forward. Helen sucked harder, moving the dildo round her cheeks and ramming her tongue against it. She looked up as Vi's eyes fluttered and rolled in excited lust. The teen gasped again as the dildo was pushed into her G-spot. "Oh you fucking dirty cocksucking whore..." she groaned in appreciation.

Helen licked and lapped at the toy, excited by the pleasure it was giving her daughter and not minding the bitter taste. She sucked and swallowed, feeling the cock push at her mouth and seeing the juice seeping from Vi's slit as the toy slammed into her cute cunt. Harder and harder Helen sucked until she could see Vi was shaking and moaning, "Oh God," gasped the teen, "I'm cumming."

She fell back, panting heavily. Helen wiped her lips and grinned; it felt so good to do things for Vi. She got up from her knees and gazed at her daughter; the teen was so sexy it took Helen's breath away. She leant and ran a couple of fingers through the brunettes locks, "You are so gorgeous baby, I love you to bits."

Vi grinned, but didn't reply. Instead she began to unhook the strap-on, the rubber dong still glistening with Helen's saliva. The older woman helped pull it off the teen, as she did so she eyed the taut body lustfully, yes thought Helen, even if Vi was incapable of saying 'I love you' the Milf was still a very lucky woman. And tomorrow she had to tell her Mirage was on the loose.

* * *

It had been late when Claire Bennett had returned. So late that even her Mom had gone to bed, the cookies she had left for her daughter were turning stale and the milk was warm. And Claire had been up early that day; Friday mornings meant cheerleading practice before class and Jackie Wilcox expected her squad in and ready to train as soon as the caretaker opened for the cleaners. So all in all it was a long day and Claire's body was so tired that it actually ached.

Which made it all the more irritating that her mind was refusing to agree with the bodies diagnosis that they were tired. Instead it kept wanting to go over what had happened earlier that evening, how Claire Bennett had not only made out with a girl, but dropped to her knees in an alleyway and eaten her pussy. The moralistic, right and correct part of her brain was telling her she was disgusting; a whore, a slut and a freak. Unfortunately the more animalistic and sexual part of her brain was reminding her how much she had loved dipping her tongue in the twentysomething's box and encouraging her to do it again.

That was the part of her brain that was winning. Claire looked at her alarm clock - five thirty in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. For the fourth time Claire's hand stole under her pyjamas to touch her pussy, once more and this time sleep would come afterwards. She slid the finger into her hole.

* * *

Matthew Felixstowe was bored. Twenty years ago he'd been a star quarterback in his college team, fucking the Prom Queen and voted most likely to succeed. He had happily waved goodbye to Wisconsin to head with the Prom Queen to make their fortunes in New York. Now that early promise had gone with his younger muscle, as had the Prom Queen, she was bearing her third kid and married to an Insurance Salesman. All that Matthew had to look forward to was his shrew of a wife (no Prom Queen she) and his five children, expensive brats all of them. At to make it worse all day the trappings of success and the glitz that went with it surrounded him. His friends down the bar, constantly claimed they were jealous of a man who was the worked in a jewellery stored frequented by the stars. But once you'd seen Demi Lovato being fitted for a necklace you realised she was no different from Scarlett Johansson trying on ear-rings; it wasn't as if either of them were interested in an overweight, balding security guard who was the wrong side of forty.

Still, even his jaded appetite was impressed by the two women who came in: a tanned blonde in a catsuit and a cute black teenager dressed as a cheerleader. Matthew straightened himself up and tried to push back a strand of hair to make him seem less bald. Just because Demi Lovato wasn't interested didn't mean one of these cuties wasn't - they might be nymphomaniacs turned on by uniforms. He straightened further as the black cheerleader walked towards him, or rather sauntered. Matthew raised his hand to his head in what he thought was a snappy greeting, "Good morning Ma'am."

Chastity Church could lift her legs so high that the kick took Matthew on the nose. In the brief second before it connected he realised she wasn't wearing panties. As he recuperated in hospital later, he would keep repeating to anyone who listen (except his wife) that it was so long since he'd seen pussy it was worth getting a broken nose for.

Even as the security guard was dropping, Mirage had pulled out a hand-gun to cover the staff, "Freeze - this is a stick up."

Half a minute later she was on the motorbike, Chastity behind her. It was so easy concluded the blonde, the cheerleader was so under control she would do whatever she was told. And the little badge she wore with 'McCain for President' wasn't a hint at her political affiliations, but an electronic scrambler - when the police did analyse the security tapes all they find was static. Gunning the motorbike Mirage rode off...

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Vi. She squeezed her naked Mom closer even as the Milf nodded. Vi smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Yes," replied Helen, she paused and continued, "I should have told you sooner, but I was scared how you'd react when you found Mirage was out."

For a second Vi's features seemed to darken, as they had done as her Mom had told her initially that the woman had escaped. But it was only for a second, and then the teen was back to smiling and caressing the her Mom as she lay next to her. She smiled and kissed her Mom gently again, this time on the tip of Helen's nose. The teen drew back and looked lovingly at the woman in her arms, "I'm not happy; let's not kid ourselves. I wanted Mirage to rot in jail, but if she's out... well let Rick Dicker and his agents track her down."

"You're not cross then?" Helen's voice was that of a scared little girl who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

At first Vi paused as if she was considering the answer, before she smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm not cross. You kept it secret to try to protect me. You don't need to though, no more secrets - I'm all grown up;" the teen grinned again and slid her hand under the covers to touch her Mom's pussy, "And speaking of things that grown-ups do... where is that strap-on?"

As minutes later the dildo plunged into Helen's wet slit, she had to agree that Vi was all grown-up. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE INCREDIBLES THEY ARE OWNED BY DISNEY**

**V ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE V**

** ?story= **

**AUTHOR:LL**

Jackie Wilcox stepped out of the school showers and ambled unconcernedly over to her towels. She wrapped the larger one round her waist and with the smaller one started to dry her long blonde hair. Her large titties bounced as she patted her locks. Claire, last one out of the shower as normal, moved over to where her own towels lay beside Jackie. She leant over and picked them up, getting a full view of Jackie's lovely pair as she did so. It was so lucky that Jackie and the other's didn't know what she was thinking or she'd be cast into social oblivion quicker than they could shout, 'Lesbo dyke'.

Jackie looked up at Claire and gave her a half-smile, half-frown look, "You've been very chirpy today..."

Oh God, thought Claire, was it so obvious. For the first time in ages she had felt happy, she couldn't help herself - she had spent the weekend daydreaming about the pussy licking she had given on Friday and now it seemed that she was thinking about it at school today. She gave a wan smile at Jackie, "Have I?"

Jackie continued to give her the quizzical look as she nodded, "You have..." she paused and a look of astonishment, then pleasure cross her features, "Claire... you met someone on Friday..."

Claire nodded dumbly, it was time to think fast and think fast she did, "Rod," she uttered the first name she could think off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" squeaked her friend in excitement. The head cheerleader stood up and gripped Claire's arm, before pulling the naked teen to sit down beside her. Jackie's tits bounced again and it was all Claire could do to look her in the face. Jackie didn't notice Claire's eyes quickly flutter down, instead she repeated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's married," Claire cursed inwardly even as she said it. It was bad enough she was having to lie, but as she had to she should at least be keeping it simple. But her mouth continued even as her brain screamed at it to shut down, "with children - six of them. And a dog, two dogs."

Jackie's mouth opened, "You slut," she said in admiration, "Did you do it?"

"Not yet," replied Claire's, "I blew him though."

"You dirty slut," repeated Jackie and shook her head, smiling broadly at her friend. Claire blushed, but Jackie leant forward conspiratorially, "You need cover just tell your Mom your staying at mine. I'll back you."

"Thanks," said Claire, aware that her lie was getting bigger and more complex.

"What are friends for," replied Jackie.

* * *

"And I got this from the 'Diamonds are Forever' jewellers..." Mirage held up a finely wrought necklace studded with expensive sapphires. Elle looked at it jealousy for a moment, before Mirage dropped it onto the pile of rings, necklaces and brooches on the kitchen table. Elle's hand sneaked across to touch the necklace, but just as her fingers touched it Mirage slapped her palm down on the back of Elle's hand. The tanned blonde frowned and brought out her next piece, a finely crafted golden dragon brooch with a Dragon's Eyes, "And we stole this from 'Horrigan and Fish Goldsmiths'... really worth visiting if you're in New York."

Elle gave a snarl, which widened as Mirage looked at her with a smile that looked innocent, but was in reality deeply mocking. It just wasn't fair, the boss had said it was just a trip to New York to see someone, not to knock over half of New York's finest jewellers. And from the look of Chastity's ass when Mirage had returned the cheerleader it wasn't only the jewellers Mirage had been knocking. The cheerleader was sitting there now, a vacant smile on her face and an icepack under her buttocks.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been from the fact that the only action Elle had got over the weekend was from a beginner. Not that Claire had turned out to be a bad pussy licker, far from it, the teenager had been both enthusiastic and with a natural skill which it would have been nice to train. But the Mistress had been quite clear on her instructions, find Claire, get her to lap Elle's cunt and then give her a fake phone number. Whilst the instructions had been clear, they were also confusing, it had only been a couple of weeks ago the Mistress had been ordering her to kill Claire and now she was ordering her to love her and leave her.

And Mirage was still smirking, like she was the cat who'd got the cream. Elle snarled again and crossed her arms petulantly, "Next time I go to New York," she said defiantly.

"Unless I say Mirage goes to New York," said the Mistress as she walked into the kitchen.

Elle froze, tried to relax, shot her boss a dazzling smile and turned back to a grinning Mirage to mouth 'You didn't tell me she was here' all within the space of time it took the Mistress to walk from the kitchen door to the seat where Elle was sitting.

Elle forced herself to look up and hoped that she wasn't quivering too much, "Sorry Mistress, I was just been mouthy."

"So I noticed," said the villain dryly. She ran her hand through Elle's hair, "Don't worry Elle, I've still got use for your special skills."

Elle nodded, relieved that her Mistress was prepared to overlook her stupid remark. The Mistress smiled again, it was a very attractive smile, the Mistress was very attractive full-stop; "As I suspected Claire Bennet is a lesbian... like mother, like daughter as they say." She patted Elle's shoulder, "I've another job for you; I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more than the last one."

* * *

Sandra Bennett sighed as she held up the pornographic magazine she'd found stuffed in the bottom of her daughter's wardrobe. The cover, a pair of teenage girls entwined, didn't leave much to the imagination on what the magazine covered and the title 'Pussy Pink' wasn't too subtle either. Sandra put the magazine down on the bed and continued putting away Claire's clean laundry - each sock put in its drawer, each blouse placed on its hangar.

That done Sandra sat on Claire's bed and looked at the magazine. Sandra opened the cover and noted the well thumbed pages, stained by girl juice as an excited teen turned over the pages with fingers that she had been dipping into her pussy. This wasn't a magazine that Claire had bought out of curiosity and then placed away; it was too well used for that. Sandra turned over the pages, looking at the teens and twentysomethings on display, looking at their naked bodies Sandra could see why Claire had used the magazine so much.

Slowly she closed the pages and slid it back where she had found it, hoping that Claire wasn't so paranoid that she noted the exact position. She had suspected Claire was a lesbian or at least bisexual for a long time. Mothers knew these things, the way Claire would look at women as they went shopping, the posters on her wall, the films she watched.

Sandra picked up the laundry basket and walked into her own bedroom. The double bed sat in the middle, it had been ten years since it had been regularly shared, not since Noah had died on active duty. Which wasn't to say it hadn't been shared at all, sometimes when her children weren't around Sandra entertained; men or women, though truthfully it tended to be more the latter than the former.

The Milf shook her head as she opened her own wardrobe. Should she tell Claire she knew or wait for the teen to tell her? If she did the former, Claire would probably freak out; the latter meant that her daughter might suffer years of worry, doubt and fear until she came out to her Mom - or even worse spend her entire life hiding it, always fearful about being open. Sandra shook her head, still unsure what to do. She bent down and opened a shoebox, she'd decide later - right now she wanted a little quality time. She pulled out the small dildo and her, slightly more recent, copy of Pussy Pink.

She sat on her bed and undid her slacks, pulling them and her panties down. She opened the magazine, suddenly smiling as she thought of Claire sneaking surreptitiously into a shop to buy it, little realising her Mom had them mail ordered and was more than willing to let Claire borrow.

The toy smoothly entered her slit, despite not getting much action Sandra believed in remaining prepared and she kept herself shaved apart from a tiny landing strip. Quickly the Milf started to move the dildo in and out, the small rubber dong bouncing against her clit with the expertise of someone who's used to self-pleasure. Sandra closed her eyes and groaned as she imagined it wasn't her hands holding the toy, but some sexy young teen, a cheerleader even. Perhaps the cheerleader could be Claire thought Sandra momentarily, and in her imaginings her daughter briefly appeared, they weren't literally flesh and blood after all. But Sandra quickly pushed her aside and replaced her with Sarah's foxy friend, Jackie. The tall blonde cheerleader pushed aside her smaller friend and moved between Sandra's legs.

The doorbell rang.

It always did at the most inopportune times.

For a moment Sandra considered ignoring it, but she knew it would eat at her with a worry it might be something important. That was the trouble with having children - you would always worry that the moment you left a doorbell it would be the police bringing them home from a fight or a neighbour to say they'd just been in an accident. Dropping the dildo in the drawer, Sandra hoisted up her slacks and underwear. She took a brief second to puff up her hair and straighten her blouse before going to the door.

"I'm sorry," said the young woman standing there pointing at a car with the hood up, "It's just stopped and my cell, I seem to have let it run out of charge. Can I use your phone to make a call to the mechanics and get someone out?."

"Come in, help yourself," Sandra told herself she'd have done the same for anyone, but it didn't do any harm that the woman was in her mid twenties, blonde, good-looking and seemed to have forgotten to have done up several buttons of her shirt. She led the young woman to the phone and waited as she spoke into the receiver, a look of annoyance crossing the young woman's face as the conversation carried on.

Eventually the woman put the phone down, a fed-up look scarring her pretty face, "It's going to be at least two hours before they can get here... Thanks, anyway I better wait in the car."

"No, don't do that," Sandra held out her hand and lightly touched the woman's arm, "Why don't you wait here. I can make us a coffee."

"You don't mind?" asked the woman, her irked look vanishing to be replaced by a radiant smile.

"Not at all," smiled Sandra, "I'm Sandra."

"Elle, Elle Bishop," responded the blonde.

* * *

Two hours later Sandra was laughing at a quip; it was a long time since she'd met someone who was not only cute and sexy, but amusing and intelligent as well. Elle Bishop met all these attributes, and often during the last two hours the younger blonde had bent forward allowing Sandra to look down her shirt at the alluring cleavage. Sandra cursed how she couldn't have met Elle twenty years ago when they were the same age, not now Sandra was a forty-five year old widow with two teenage children.

The mechanic called from the doorway, "Miss Bishop, I've got it attached. I can give you a tow to the garage now."

Reluctantly Elle stood up, "Thanks, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Not a problem," said Sandra trying to look at Elle's face rather than either her cleavage or her tight butt, firmly enclosed in a pair of jeans.

Elle started towards the door, just as she reached it, she turned and looked back at Sandra, "I don't normally do this; I'm not usually this forward, but would you like to go out for a meal, perhaps a drink sometime?"

"A date?" asked Sandra, she was as surprised as if she'd woken up with a horse's head next to her.

The twentysomething blonde blushed, "Yes, a date."

"I... I'd love too," stuttered Sandra, "Here's my number."

The two women hurriedly exchanged numbers as the mechanic waited impatiently. That done Elle hurried down the driveway and into the cab of the towing truck. She looked behind the seat, underneath a blanket a foot was visible, its owner struggling against the bonds. Elle leant over and covered his foot, as the 'mechanic' got in beside her.

"So," said Mirage, "How did that go?"

"As easy as falling off a log," replied Elle, "The Mistress was right, a bit of charm and a glimpse of cleavage and Mrs Bennet was eating out of my hand."

"Target acquired," grinned Mirage. She turned and looked over at their unwilling passenger, the real owner of the tow truck, "We better wipe his memory before we drop him off."

* * *

It was Helen Parr's favourite apron, even if the blue stripes made it look Momsy, though not nearly as much as the 'World's Greatest Mom' emblazoned across it. There were a couple of reasons why Helen liked it so much, firstly it was a present from Vi from a couple of years ago, before they became lovers, and held a special significance for the Milf. The second reason was that it was cotton and much more comfortable on her naked skin that her other, plastic, aprons.

Sipping her wine Helen Parr looked round her yard, glad that the fence and trees were high enough that the neighbours couldn't see in. After all, whilst the apron did cover her pussy and tits, it didn't cover her naked ass nor did it disguise the fact she was naked underneath.

"Jack-Jack's down," Vi walked from the house into the yard and walked over to the picnic table on the veranda, "Out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow."

The teen poured herself a glass of wine. Strictly speaking at sixteen she was probably too young to drink, though she was probably also too young to bang Helen's ass and Helen didn't feel Vi could give up one without giving up the other; to the Milf some sacrifices were too big. She turned to her teenage daughter, "Thanks for putting him to bed, I'll do the dishes shortly."

"No problem; it's a nice night, no hurry to do the dishes," Vi raised the wine to her lips and took a sip. She placed the glass on the table and patted her thigh, "Why don't you take a seat?"

Taking the hint Helen sat her naked butt on her daughter's knees. The denim of Vi's jeans touched at the Milf's flesh; Helen began to slowly move back and forth feeling the friction warm and relax her ass. Vi giggled, her entire body relaxed from both the drink and the nude Mom sat on her. She giggled some more as Helen leant her head into her shoulder.

"Mmmnnn sexy," whispered Vi into Helen's ear. The Milf smiled, quickly followed by a moan as Vi slid a hand under her apron and onto her pussy. The teen gently rubbed at the outside, the lips seeming to vibrate as her palm slid over them. At first Vi's touch was soft and slow, but gradually she began to move faster until Helen could feel the pressure of the hand on her twat as Vi pressed down. Mom cum seeped out and onto the Vi's hand. Much to Helen's displeasure she pulled the hand away and licked the juice, "Tasty Mom, you're tasty."

Helen's displeasure didn't last long as Vi returned her hand to twat. This time she didn't rub the outside, but slid a finger into the hole. The digit swirled round the wet cunt, rubbing at Helen's wall. The Milf moaned as Vi slowly moved round and round, before starting to move in and out. Each prod touched the older woman's clit, sending little sweeps of pleasure up her. She dug her head back rubbing it on top of Vi's shoulders as the teen moved her mouth down to suckle passionately at her Mom's exposed throat. Helen moaned again, "That's right baby; Mommy's your slut."

The teen's teeth scraped at the Milf's neck and her tongue would run over the slight indentations, licking them better. At the same time her finger was also working the Milf's slit, slamming harder and faster against the bud. Cum was leaking from Helen's hole, a damp patch rapidly forming on the cotton apron. She bucked in as Vi's nail scraped onto her clit; the pleasure outweighed the momentary pain. Vi slurped loudly at Helen's throat, her finger hammered down. Helen gasped in pleasure, "Oh that's the spot Vi, my baby. Mommy's going to cum, oh God, Mommy's going to cuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm!"

The shriek of ecstasy from the Milf would have sent any owls flying for their lives. She squealed loudly and passionately as the orgasm raced through her body from the tips of her toes to the locks of her hair. Her apron got wetter, "Oh Vi," she murmured.

"Good?" asked Vi as she raised her lips from her Mom's neck. Not that she needed an answer and she didn't wait for one; instead she twisted Helen's head round so that her tongue could slide into the Milf's wanton waiting mouth. For a few moments there mouths locked, as Vi removed her damp finger. She pulled back from kissing Helen to lick her finger, before offering it to Helen to suck. The Milf did so, even though the taste of her juice was gone she could still taste her daughter's saliva and from the look on Vi's face the little teen minx enjoyed having her digit quickly sucked. Helen slid her head back and Vi's hand dropped down.

"Your turn," said Helen in a sultry voice. She stood up and pulled her apron over her head, exposing her body in its full naked glory. Her elasticity and a vigorous work-out regime kept her trim, a razor kept her slit smooth. She stepped back, into the light shining through the kitchen window and allowed her daughter a few moments examination of her body; "You like Mommy's titties and puss?"

"I like," agreed Vi. She undid the top of her jeans and started to slide her hand down.

Stepping forward Helen gently pulled Vi's hand out, "Let me do that," she said.

Firstly Helen bent down and removed her daughter's ankle length boots. She sauntered over to the back door and neatly put them together on the shoe rack. Next she returned, pulled down Vi jeans zip and followed that with the rest of the jeans. Unhurriedly she folded them up and hung them over the washing line, teasingly waggling her naked ass at her daughter as she did so. Finally she slid her fingers under the elastic of Vi's panties and slid them down her thighs, past her knees and over her ankles. Helen held them daintily between her thumb and finger, before dropping them to the floor. She looked at her daughter's twat and licked her lips, "That's better."

Vi ran a couple of fingers over her pussy lips enticingly, "Is that slutty mouth going to lick twat? I want your tongue lapping my cunt, now..."

"Of course, baby," said Helen dropping between her daughter's legs. She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them as they had suddenly gone dry with lust. Then she lowered her head over her daughter's pink. The sweet, musky aroma filled her nostrils as she pushed her nose into the flesh and slid her tongue between Vi's quim lips. The hole was warm and already wet. Helen's tongue slid over the walls, trying to lick away the cum. But as fast as she wiped it away more would ooze out, slipping and sliding round the teen's twat. Helen licked harder, pushing her tongue deep into the walls, feeling them quiver and shift, moulding round her tongue. Above her she could hear Vi's squeaks of excitement, "That's it Mom, stuff your tongue deep. Eat me out you dirty whore..."

Her daughter's words excited Helen almost as much as her lapping was exciting Vi. She pushed her tongue deeper, it wasn't really exploring as she knew exactly where Vi's G-spot was. She teased, ramming her tongue so that it didn't quite hit the clit, or just dabbed at it. Vi was tensing and relaxing in paroxysms of pleasure, her hands rubbing at Helen's shoulders, "Oh you slutty cunt. Hit the spot, hit the spot; you whore. Oh, that's good..."

Helen had moved her tongue slightly and was started to hit the clit with a passion. Each prod sent sweet pussy juice into her mouth and made Vi squeal and jump. The teen's fingers squeezed and tensed at Helen's shoulders as the Milf dabbed her tongue over the clit. Her tongue hammered at the hard flesh, driving it into the softer, more pliable, wall around it, "Fuuuuuuccckkkk," squealed Vi.

Her pussy was squirting juice, over Helen face and down her mouth as the teen bucked orgasmically. Helen briefly paused to swallow the tasty cum in her mouth, before resuming her lapping. Vi started to quiver again, her body pushing into her Mom's mouth. Helen pushed her tongue in as hard and deep as she could, forcing her face into Vi's pelvis and ramming the clit deep into the flesh around it. Harder and harder she licked as Vi squeaked and squealed in pleasure. So hard was Helen lapping that her tongue was starting to numb. Luckily before she lost total feeling, Vi screamed again and bucked her body for her second orgasm, "Aaaaaarrrrrghhhhh, aaaaaaarrrrrghhhh," she screamed as a second deluge of pussy juice soaked Helen's face.

Helen withdrew and stood up, the cum dripped from her chin and down onto her large titties. She bit her lip and gave her daughter a shy smile, "How was that?"

"You are a dirty slut," moaned Vi in appreciation.

* * *

"Is there anything wrong Claire?" her Mom asked as she walked into her room with a pile of laundry.

"Nothing," lied Claire as she quickly put down the phone. It was typical, she'd met a girl, found her alluring, licked her pussy and then made a mistake with her number. Every time she rang Elle the same number unobtainable response came up.

Sandra put down the clean pants, shirts and panties in a neat pile on Claire's desk. She picked up the socks to put in the drawer and gave her daughter a look of concern, "You would talk to me if you had a problem? Any problem at all I'm here."

"There's nothing wrong," Claire hoped her fake smile convinced her Mom, but just in case it didn't she added, "Well apart from I've a test coming up."

"You want me to help you study?" asked Sandra, sitting down on the bed.

As there was no test, it was the last thing Claire wanted, "No, I'm good, I probably just need to get out over the weekend and party."

Sandra smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'm out myself on Saturday. I'm meeting someone for dinner and a drink."

"Good," lied Claire. It seemed everyone could find somebody, but her. It was just so typical.


End file.
